Sin miedo
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Una vieja amiga, un heromoso regalo, miles de trabajos y un deseo ¿seran suficientes para cambiar la vida de dos personas? !Averiguenlo! KidxChrona
1. Chapter 1

_Sin miedo_

¡Hello, Hello lectores! Vengo aquí para presentarles un pequeño fanfic (por lo menos en lo que se refiere a mi modo de escribir, nunca he sido buena para escribir historias cortas TT-TT) de KidxChrona ya que esta parejita me encanta, tal vez meta un poco de las otras parejas pero la historia estará centrada en ellos dos.

Unas cuantas aclaraciones:

1.- La historia se desarrolla después del final de la serie, es decir, con Medusa y Aracne muertas, el Kishin destruido y Chrona siendo parte del Shibusen.

2.- No hay Yaoi, yuri o hentai.

3.- Las "comillas" son para los pensamientos de los personajes.

Okay, eso es todo, ahora si ¡Vamos a empezar!

Capitulo 1: La vieja amiga

Era otro día más en Death city, a penas habían pasado unos días desde que acabaran con el Kishin y que la ciudad volviera a su posición original. La gente empezaba a reanudar su vida diaria aunque varias partes de la ciudad necesitaban reparaciones y todos trabajaban duro para reconstruirla.

Maka y los demás no eran la excepción, estos últimos días se la habían pasado trabajando como podían, sobretodo Kid que le ayudaba a su padre en los asuntos de política y a la búsqueda de algunos fugitivos (como Giriko, Eruka o Free) ya que Shinigami-sama no estaba recuperado del todo. Maka también debía ocuparse un poco de su padre ya que había resultado gravemente herido y claro que este no se hacia del rogar, también le preocupaba un poco Chrona pero esta parecía estar muy bien sabiendo que Medusa no volvería a molestarla nunca.

Pero aquel sábado se estaban tomando un descanso de todo aquello en la casa de Kid, una pequeña celebración por así decirlo, y si que había que celebrar: el hecho de que Black Star aprendiera a controlar completamente la espada mítica, que Soul tuviera el control sobre la sangre negra dentro de el, que Kid pudiera completar dos de sus tres líneas de Zanzu lo cual lo acercaba más a ser un Shinigami completo* (esto claro que lo ponía feliz, cada vez era más simétrico), la rehabilitación de Chrona, que Stein hakase regresara a ser el mismo y por ultimo pero no menos importante, la gran victoria de Maka contra el Kishin.

-Me hubiera gustado ver eso- dijo Chrona sonriendo al escuchar la historia de su amiga destruyendo al demonio- debió ser asombroso

-No es para tanto, no fue nada asombroso- respondió Maka modestamente

-Claro que lo fue, digo ¿Cuántas veces ves a una tabla plana vencer a un demonio?- contesto Soul con una media sonrisa refiriéndose al pecho de su compañera

-¡Makaaaa-chop!- dijo su técnica con un brillo asesino golpeándolo con un libro que encontró por ahí

-Ite, ite- dijo el peliblanco sobándose la cabeza-Kid ¿Por qué demonios tienes libros tan grandes en tu casa? Eso me dolió casi tanto como cuando me golpeo con "El Quijote", uno de estos días voy a necesitar cirugía

Todos se rieron de la escena tan familiar entre la rubia y el peliblanco.

-Por cierto Chrona-chan, hablando de cirugías, ¿Qué tal sigue tu herida?- preguntó la siempre atenta Tsubaki

-Ah… Estoy b-bien, la enfermera Kniges me dijo que s-solo no me esforzara demasiado- contesto la pelirosa con una pequeña sonrisa

-Es bueno escuchar eso- comento Liz también sonriendo

Kid miro a Chrona, una sensación rara lo había invadido era ¿Preocupación? ¿Alivio? Bueno no era raro sentirse preocupado por una amiga y mucho menos sentirse aliviado por su recuperación, pero entonces ¿Por qué le inquietaba tanto sentirla?; agacho un poco la cabeza concentrándose en el sentimiento… era un poco diferente a la preocupación, era como si su corazón se sintiera muy feliz de que ella estuviera bien, si ella se encontrara mal… el pensarlo lo hacía sentir fatal ¿Qué…?

-¡Kid!- lo llamo Maka elevando un poco la voz

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- pregunto el pelinegro sacado de sus pensamientos

Todos lo estaban mirando.

-¿Q-Que pasa?- pregunto Kid nervioso- "creo que me sumí demasiado en mis cavilaciones"

-Eso quisiera saber yo, ya van tres veces que te hablo y no me respondías- contesto la rubia un poco molesta

-Perdón- dijo Kid

-¿Te encuentras bien K-Kid-kun?- le pregunto Chrona

-Si, solo estaba pensando en algo- respondió el aludido, y antes de que alguien preguntara sobre sus pensamientos agrego- ¿Qué querías Maka?

-Te preguntaba como está Shinigami-sama- dijo Maka ya calmada

-Shishihue está bien, no se rinde fácilmente- explico Kid- no se ha recuperado del todo pero no hay porque preocuparse

-¿Así que está bien? Que bueno- comento Tsubaki

-¡Eso no es lo importante si no que Ore-sama esta de nuevo con ustedes!- exclamo Black Star tan escandaloso como siempre

-Si, si, si Black Star ya sabemos que importante es que estés entre nosotros- lo callo Tsubaki tapándole la boca

-Como siempre Black Star tiene que actuar como tonto- dijo Soul con una gota de sudor en la frente

-Tonto ¡Jajajaja!- se rió Patty

-Por cierto Black Star, tu fuiste quien derroto al espadachín Mifune ¿no? Oí algo sobre el otro día- comento Maka

-¡Claro! ¡Como era de esperar de un Dios como yo fue pan comido! ¡Kyahahahaha!-contesto estruendosamente el peliazul soltándose del agarre de su arma-¡Les contare como lo derrote! y bla, bla, bla- nadie siguió haciéndole caso, esa historia ya la había contado unas 1000 veces

-La ultima vez que lo vimos escapo de el cuartel de Aracnofobia junto con la pequeña Ángela- explico Tsubaki sonriendo- era una buena persona

-Pues pronto será nuestro maestro- comento Kid sorprendiendo a todos los presentes incluso Black Star dejo su parloteo

-¿En serio?- cuestiono Soul- creí que las brujas tenían prohibida la entrada al Shibusen ¿Cómo es que lo admitieron? No creo que haya aceptado separarse de la niña

-Shishihue accedió darles asilo si juraban lealtad al Shibusen y una que otra información acerca de los fugitivos de Aracnofobia- explico el pelinegro- ha sido más flexible con las brujas desde que demostraste estar de nuestro lado Chrona

La pelirosa sintió que sus mejillas ardían al escuchar a Kid elogiándola y le costo mucho responder.

-G-Gracias K-Kid-k-kun- dijo componiendo una tímida sonrisa

De repente el timbre de la mansión sonó.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién será?- se pregunto Liz- ¿esperabas a alguien más Kid?

El aludido negó con la cabeza.

Se les hizo muy raro y hasta un poco preocupante así que todos decidieron ir a ver quien era. Entraron en el amplio recibidor y Kid abrió la puerta, detrás de la cual se encontraba una jovencita de unos 12 años con cabello rojo sangre y ojos multicolor, arropada con un vestido victoriano negro de falda hasta las rodillas, una gabardina de terciopelo rojo cubriéndole la espalda y una bolsa de mano del mismo color junto a su cadera.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- pregunto educadamente el joven dueño de la casa

La señorita no respondió y miro a todos los presentes hasta toparse con el rostro de Chrona, a lo cual una sonrisa se pinto en sus labios y se lanzo a abrazarla.

-¡Chrona-chan! ¡Hace tanto que no te veía! – dijo la pelirroja estrechándola en un fuerte abrazo- Cuanto has cambiado, casi no te reconozco

-D-Disculpe ¿L-La conozco?- pregunto Chrona un poco asustada, ella no sabía como lidiar con aquello

-¿Eh? ¿Es que acaso no me reconoces?- pregunto la chica- soy yo Lied*

-¿L-Lied? E-Ese nombre…- susurro la pelirosa

-D-Disculpe señorita- dijo Kid intentando mantener la educación- pero…

-¡Ya se!- exclamó la pelirroja interrumpiéndolo- tal vez con esto te acuerdes bien de mí- le dijo a la bruja espadachín y sin más comenzó a recitar con voz melodiosa:

_Chrona, Chrona_

_Hermoso nombre como una joya_

_Ojos azules cual techo celeste_

_Tu alma es tan dulce_

_Como esa sonrisa que me regalas._

Inmediatamente después de oír esto un cambio operó en el rostro de Chrona: abrió mucho los ojos, unas lagrimas asomaron por ellos, una sonrisa dulce y grande apareció en su boca y sin más abrazo con fuerza a la pelirroja gritando:

-¡Lied-chan! ¡Eres tú, eres tú!- repetía una y otra vez mientras giraba con la otra muchacha

Claro que todos sus amigos se quedaron muy sorprendidos, nunca habían visto a Chrona tan alborozada, y por supuesto que era raro en ella dada su actitud siempre tímida.

-¿Chrona la conoces?- pregunto Maka mirándola sorprendida

La aludida detuvo sus gritos y su girar abruptamente como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba haciendo algo indecoroso.

-S-Si, p-perdón s-si hice m-mucho r-ruido- se disculpo la pelirosa- ella es Lied, es una vieja amiga m-mía

-¡Hola a todos!~ perdónenme por mi falta de educación- los saludo la pelirroja haciendo una pequeña reverencia- es solo que hace mucho que no la veía y me deje llevar

Tanto Kid como Maka miraron con cierto escepticismo a la señorita pero fue el primero el que se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que ambos tenían en mente.

-¿Es eso cierto?- pregunto el pelinegro con voz seria- si no mal recuerdo cuando Chrona era pequeña estaba sola con Medusa ¿no será que tú…?

-Ah, el señorito desconfía de mí - comento Lied casi para si misma con voz aterciopelada - entiendo su preocupación pero…- le dijo con el mismo tono acercándosele- si vuelve a relacionarme con esa asquerosa bruja no podrán hacer su entierro con ataúd abierto- lo amenazo sonriendo de manera que sus afilados colmillos quedaban al descubierto en una mueca macabra.

Kid sintió que se le helaba la sangre y una aura opresiva se cernía sobre el.

-¡Pero estoy segura de que esa no era tu intención ¿verdad Kid-san?- exclamo la pelirroja cambiando su sonrisa a una amable y su voz a una dulce- me alegra ver que Chrona-chan tiene amigos que se preocupan por ella

-Eso fue muy mal educado Lied-chan- la reprendió Chrona con el mismo tono que utilizaba con Ragnarok

-Vergeben* - se disculpó con su lengua nativa- mis más sinceras disculpas Bonvivant* Death the Kid, a penas llevo cinco minutos en su casa y ya lo he amenazado, no me sorprendería que me corriera, dispénseme por favor

-No tienes de que yo fui el grosero- dijo el joven shinigami más calmado, de repente toda la presión había desaparecido

Lied sonrió con alegría, podía sentir en las vibraciones de alma de aquel chico un espíritu muy amable, caballeroso, algo obsesivo y… preocupado por su amiga; por supuesto eso solo era lo de encima pero era interesante. De repente recordó algo.

-Por cierto ¿alguno de ustedes es Maka Albarn?- le pregunto a los demás que se habían quedado al margen de la conversación- se los pregunto porque no los conozco, se el nombre de Bonvivant Kid porque Shinigami-sama me dijo quien era antes de venir aquí pero al resto…

-Yo soy Maka Albarn- se presento la técnica rubia

Lo siguiente que supo era que la pelirroja la tenía abrazada del cuello. Se había movido tan rápido que ninguno se dio cuenta de su desplazamiento hasta después de unos segundos, todos excepto Chrona que ya estaba acostumbrada a la "extravagancia" de su amiga.

-Vielen Dank*- le susurró Lied al oído antes de soltarla- me hiciste un gran favor al matar a Medusa, puedes considerarme tu amiga y pedirme lo que sea

Maka se sonrojo un poco; las palabras de Lied transmitían en cada silaba lo agradecida que se sentía, nunca había visto que una persona pudiera expresar tan claramente sus sentimientos.

-No h-hay de que- contesto Maka todavía algo avergonzada

-Disculpa pero ¿de donde conoces a Chrona-chan?- pregunto Tsubaki

-¡Ah! Bueno… eso es…- tartamudeó Lied intentando encontrar palabras para resumirlo- es una larga historia- terminó por decir al no encontrarlas- si quieren se las cuento pero primero me gustaría presentarme formalmente con todos.

Y así hizo. Con la primera que se presento fue con la pelinegra en la que detecto un alma dócil y delicada pero firme y fuerte, con una paciencia de hierro; luego fue Black Star que se presento ruidosamente a si mismo como el hombre que superaba a los Dioses, era obvio porque Tsubaki era su compañera: era la única que podía aguantarlo, el chico tenía vibraciones muy fuertes, bulliciosas casi al borde de la locura pero era una persona de buen corazón, vio la marca en su brazo, el Clan de la estrella, le pareció lógico que quisiera demostrar que era fuerte, no ser odiado por venir de una familia llena de monstruos.

Luego el peliblanco con dientes de tiburón: Soul, se sorprendió al verlo, era raro encontrar una persona que pudiera "enlazarse" como ella con las almas de los demás, claro que el lo hacia de un modo diferente, un poco rebelde pero obedecía las normas, bueno para animar y dar consejos, calmado, un alma muy _genial_ por así decirlo. El alma de Maka era un poco más débil pero con una voluntad muy fuerte, no era buena en nada en particular pero daba su mejor esfuerzo no importara el riesgo o el peligro, en una palabra era…valiente; ya veía porque esos dos hacían un buen equipo aunque atisbaba algo más entre ellos.

Finalmente las hermanas Thompson, la aura de Liz revelaba un poco de vanidad, miedosa, fácil de molestar pero podía superar esas cosas si era necesario también noto gran amor y preocupación hacia su hermana y hacia Kid, a este ultimo hasta un poco de admiración; Patty era un poco más infantil y juguetona, perfecta para quitarle la cara de seriedad y a veces hasta molestar a sus dos compañeros, un gran amor, confianza y respeto hacia su hermana mayor, ambas tenían atisbos de una vida dura: un carácter curtido y una fuerza capaz de superar cualquier problema u obstáculo.

Una vez terminadas las presentaciones pasaron a la sala en donde se acomodaron en los sillones. Lied se sentó junto a Chrona y le dijo:

-Voy a necesitar que me ayudes un poco con los detalles, sobretodo con _ya sabes quien_- lo ultimo lo dijo con tono de burla

La pelirosa asintió con una sonrisa. Lied abrió la boca para hablar pero una voz chillona la interrumpió.

-¡No hables de mí en ese tono fea!- grito Ragnarok saliendo de la espalda de Chrona- ¡No te lo tengo permitido!

-¿Y desde cuando yo sigo tus ordenes enano?- pregunto Lied retóricamente- sigues siendo la misma pulga de cuando te conocí, no has crecido ni un milímetro

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡No me llames así! ¡Que aquí la enana eres tú!- grito furiosa la espada

-Ragnarok deja de hablarle así a Lied-chan- lo reprendió la pelirosa

-¡Tú no te metas! ¡Que por culpa de esa tarada nos llevamos un buen regaño!- le contesto su arma

-¡No le hables así!- grito Lied para llamar su atención antes de que golpeara a su amiga- no te lo tengo permitido enano- agrego en son de burla devolviéndole sus palabras

-¡YA ME TIENES HARTO!- dijo Ragnarok sacado de sus casillas soltándole un puñetazo

Todos temieron por la salud física de la muchacha al ver a la espada atacarla, bien sabían que la sangre negra era muy dura, sin embargo no hubo necesidad de que nadie interviniera: Lied había parado el golpe con una sola mano.

-Sabes bien que eso no sirve enano-dijo la pelirroja con una ancha sonrisa- después de todo soy una bruja vampiro.

¡Hasta aquí lo dejo! ¿Qué les ha parecido? Por favor dejen sus reviews comentando. Realmente en este capitulo pensaba escribir la historia de Chrona con Lied pero cuando vi que ya llevaba 7 paginas en Word lo deje o iba a quedar muuuuy largo XD.

Bueno los * fueron por:

1.-Pequeño detalle que cambie de la serie, en realidad Kid ya había completado sus tres líneas pero lo he cambiado para algo más adelante; D

2.-Lied quiere decir canción en alemán más adelante tendrá sentido el porque le puse así.

3.- Ella le dice perdón en alemán

4.- Bonvivant es señorito en germano y Lied lo utiliza como una forma respetuosa de llamarlo.

5.- "Muchas gracias" en germano.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sin miedo_

Capitulo 2: Una historia del pasado y una demostración en el presente

-¿Bruja vampiro?- preguntaron todos al unisonó

-Si ¿ven?- contesto Lied mientras ensañaba sus afilados dientes en una sonrisa- mi madre era una bruja y mi padre un vampiro

-Nunca oí sobre alguien así- dijo Maka sorprendida

-¡Por una vez esa fea tiene razón! ¡Eres todo un monstruo!- intervino Ragnarok gritando y esbozando una sardónica sonrisa

La técnica rubia lo miro con ganas de asesinarlo.

-Primera: no le hables así a Maka- gruño Lied- y segunda: si no fuera porque Chrona-chan es tu compañera tú también serias un completo adefesio, su encanto te ayuda mucho- le dijo volviendo a sonreír

-L-Lied-chan- murmuro la pelirosa poniéndose roja

-¿Esta? Si no es nada bonita- dijo Ragnarok apoyándose en la cabeza de su técnica- y encima está plana

-Eso no es cierto, estoy segura de que todos en esta habitación estarían en desacuerdo contigo- dijo la vampiro guiñándole un ojo a su amiga- _¿no es así Bonvivant Kid?_- susurró mirando al aludido y solo el pelinegro la oyó

Kid se removió incomodo en su asiento y un leve sonrojo tiño sus mejillas, nadie se dio cuenta a excepción de Lied que ensancho su sonrisa.

-¿Y como son tus padre?- quiso saber Liz

-¡Seguro que son suuuper fuertes!- exclamó Patty abriendo los brazos como si enseñara algo muy grande

-"Eran" es el termino correcto, los asesinaron por que su relación estaba prohibida- explico la pelirroja sin abandonar su sonrisa pero sus ojos se volvieron tristes- pero sí, eran fuertes y muy buenas personas

-Lo siento, te hicimos pensar en algo muy triste- se disculpo Liz

-No importa, no lo sabían- dijo Lied

-¿Quien los mato?- pregunto Soul se le notaba en la voz un poco de enfado- debió ser alguien poderoso para derrotar a un vampiro y a una bruja juntos

-De hecho, más que fuerte fue un traidor- explico tensando los labios- eran un viejo amigo de mi padre y bajo las ordenes del clan los apuñalo por la espalda… fue una suerte que yo saliera viva pues el verdadero problema es que esta prohibido que ambas razas tengan hijos-su rostro se lleno de melancolía y unas lagrimas le cayeron por el rostro

-Vaya que eres estúpida, mira que ponerse a llorar por algo que ya paso- murmuro Ragnarok sin mirarla

Lied parpadeó como sacada de un sueño y se seco las lágrimas, ahora recordaba por que soportaba a la espada.

-Tienes razón Ragnarok-kun, gracias- le sonrió

-No te estaba animando enana- respondió el aludido y sin más se volvió a desvanecer en la sangre de su técnica

-No es tan malo cómo parece- dijo Chrona sonriendo un poquito

Ella asintió.

-Prosiguiendo con el tema ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres? ¿Cómo se conocieron?- pregunto Maka con curiosidad

-Realmente fue algo raro, verán mi padre se llamaba Gilbert Ixtlil-Xóchitl*- se rió- se que sonara raro pero cuando el se convirtió en vampiro era ingles y desde entonces decidió recorrer mundo; un buen día uno de sus viajes le llevo a unas islas inhóspitas donde se encontró una hermosa cultura, se quedo un tiempo ahí y aprendió de su idioma. Ya que el tenía la piel tostada y el cabello de un negro como el carbón la gente del lugar lo apodo como "Flor oscura" y cuando se fue decidió que para nunca olvidar a la gente que conoció ahí lo utilizaría como apellido

-¡Increíble! Se nota que era todo un aventurero- dijo Tsubaki

-¿Qué hay de tu madre?- cuestiono Kid

-Ella era una bruja alemana llamada Mahlot Fünacht* y su especialidad eran las criaturas de la noche- contesto la joven vampiro

-Vaya nombre, se oye muy rudo para una mujer- comento Black Star con poco tacto

-¡No hagas esos comentarios!- lo regaño su compañera

-Tienes razón, pero recuerda que una bruja debe imponer- le dijo Lied al peliazul sorprendiendo a todos- pero al contrario que su nombre ella tenía una cara muy dulce y refinada a menos que se enojara, de ella herede el cabello rojo.- se pasó una mano por su cabello- Una noche ella estaba paseando por el bosque a la medianoche y entre las ramas de un gran abeto encontró un murciélago que tenía un ala rota, utilizo un hechizo para curarlo y ¡Cual fue su sorpresa cuando el animalito se convirtió en un guapo hombre que le dio las gracias!

-¡Matte!- dijo Kid tan sorprendido como los demás- ¿Cómo que se convirtió en un hombre? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-¡Pues es obviooo! ¡Los vampiros se transforman en murciélagos!- dijo Patty con voz juguetona

-Ne-chan eso es…-dijo Liz con una mueca

-Totalmente correcto- terminó Lied dejando helada a la mayor de las hermanas- ese era mi padre, así fue como se conocieron y de ahí en adelante se la pasaron juntos, se casaron y luego me tuvieron a mí- dijo con una ancha sonrisa

-¿E-En serio?- pregunto Liz

-¿Qué pasa Onne-chan?- dijo Patty mirándola con curiosidad- ¿Acaso no estabas de acuerdo conmigo?

-C-Claro que sí, p-pero de todas formas e-es algo increíble- contesto la mayor aunque realmente había estado a punto de decirle a su hermana que aquello era imposible.

De repente algo o mejor dicho alguien salió a todo correr dejando una estela de polvo detrás de él y se oyó el grito de Tsubaki:

-¡Black Star! ¡¿A dónde vas?

El peliceleste no respondió pero unos momentos después la pregunta quedó contestada: Black Star regreso con un espejo en las manos, el cual puso delante de la cara de Lied.

-No se refleja nada- susurro Chrona

-¡Asombroso! - exclamó el peliazul pasando una mano delante de la cara de la vampiro- ¡Es como si no hubiera nada!

-Si me hubieras preguntado te lo habría dicho, es una lata no poder verse en los espejos y peor aun si alguien se da cuenta de que no te reflejas-comento Lied sin inmutarse soltando un pequeño suspiro

Parecía que Black Star se la podía pasar horas jugando con ese hecho pero fue interrumpido por Kid que lo jalo de la parte de atrás de la camisa.

-¡¿De donde demonios sacaste ese espejo?- le pregunto a gritos el pelinegro

-Ah lo tome de una habitación de allá-respondió el otro con una sonrisa

-¡¿QUIÉN TE HA DADO DERECHO DE ARRUINAR LA SIMETRÍA DE MI CASA? ¡AHORA MISMO LO ARREGLAS!- exclamo Kid furioso y sin más se llevo a arrastras a su amigo

-Vamos rayitas solo es un espejo- oyeron que se quejaba Black Star

-¡No me llames así!- le grito Kid

Los gritos continuaron a la lejanía.

-Perdónalo no es una mala persona solo es algo… - se disculpo Tsubaki pero no encontraba la palabra

-¿Idiota?- sugirió Maka

-Ja, ja, ja- se rió Lied- no te preocupes el ha sido amable por lo menos no intento clavarme una estaca o quemarme viva- dijo con toda tranquilidad y el resto de los presentes se quedó con una gota de sudor en la frente

-¿Entonces todos los mitos sobre los vampiros son verdad? Quiero decir eso de la estaca y el ajo- inquirió Soul

-Pues la verdad el ajo no me gusta ¿pero a quien sí? Y seguro que me muero de un estacazo pero también cualquier ser humano normal lo haría -contesto la pelirroja

-¿Y que hay de no poder salir al sol?- pregunto Liz

-O si no te haces un montón de cenizas~- agregó su hermana menor

-¡Claro que no es cierto! Si lo fuera el viaje hasta acá hubiera sido el doble de largo, que de por sí ya lo fue- dijo Lied dejando caer la cabeza recordando el cansado viaje

-La has tenido difícil- le dijo Chrona poniéndole una mano en el hombro

-No tanto como tú- contesto ella- lamento no haber vuelto antes pero te hubiera causado más inconvenientes- se disculpo

-No hay problema, estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto-dijo su amiga con una sonrisa

-Sigues sonriendo igual de lindo, ahora ya tienes muchas personas a las que sonreírles- dijo la vampiro recostándose en el sillón- _a Bonvivant Kid por ejemplo_-susurró y una vez más solo la aludida escucho

-S-Si, t-tienes r-razón- contesto Chrona con un nerviosismo más que visible

Sus demás compañeros no entendieron el comportamiento de la pelirosa pero Lied empezó a comprender un poco mejor la situación, era perfecto para un regalo por todo ese tiempo que no estuvo; claro que primero había que saber más del pelinegro.

-Por cierto ¿Por qué Bonvivant Kid se enojo tanto?- cuestiono con mucha curiosidad

-Es que tiene una malsana obsesión con la simetría, seguro que ese espejo era el par de otro que estaba exactamente en el mismo lugar en la pared de enfrente- respondió la mayor de las hermanas Thompson entre molesta y divertida

-Y si alguien altera la simetría Kid-kun hace ¡Boom!- dijo Patty

-Ya veo, ahora siento un poco de pena por Black Star- dijo Lied mirando de reojo a Chrona, su corte de pelo no era para nada simétrico- "pero no me parece que a Bonvivant le importe"

-El ya sabía las consecuencias-le dijo Soul

-Ese idiota, mira que hacerlo enojar mientras tenemos una invitada- se quejo Maka

-Ha de ser difícil convivir con el- comento la pelirroja

-P-Para nada- dijo inmediatamente Chrona, y ella no lo pasó por alto- Kid-kun e-es b-bastante a-agradab-ble

-No es tan terco con las personas- corroboro Tsubaki

-En cambio nosotras que somos sus armas tenemos que aguantar sus desvaríos todos los días- dijo Liz con una mueca

Lied pensó un poco en lo que sabía de Kid y luego canturreó:

_La pequeña muerte*_

_Nos ha enseñado qué odia el más pequeño error_

_Si no es lo correcto_

_Debes estar bromeando mente inclinada_

_Desaparecerás con un click o dos_

_No lo interpretes mal_

_Es un dulce justiciero_

_Bang, bang, bang, bang_

_Ten un dulce sueño._

-Lindo, de la persona que hablas ¿soy yo?- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas, con lo concentrada que estaba no se había dado cuenta de que Kid y Black Star habían regresado, siendo el primero el que le había hablado

-Si, tengo la costumbre de ponerme a cantar sobre la gente que recién conozco-le confirmo al pelinegro- ¿arreglaron el problema?

-Rayitas me hizo arreglar el espejo, alguien tan big como yo no debería gastar su tiempo en esas cosas- se quejó Black Star dejándose caer junto a Tsubaki

-¡En primera ya te dije que no me llames así y en segunda tu fuiste el que movió mi espejo!- le rebatió Kid

-Vamos dejen de pelearse- los intento tranquilizar Tsubaki

-¿Qué tal si te sientas e intentas pensar en algo simétrico?- le dijo Liz colocándolo en un sillón

-¡Como una mariposa!~-sugirió Patty

-Gracias, ya estoy mejor- les agradeció el joven shinigami con un suspiro

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos juntos creo que es momento de que empecemos- anunció Lied y luego miró a Chrona que asintió-fue más o menos así.

_-/Flash Back/-_

La vida era muy difícil y dolorosa o al menos eso me parecía, hacía tiempo que había matado mi primer Kochibi-chan* pero eso no me traía ningún consuelo no importara lo que Medusa-sama dijera.

Una tarde estaba paseando por el gran patio de nuestra casa después de una de aquellas masacres… pensaba en lo que Medusa-sama me decía, que con cada Kochibi-chan que mataba me hacía más fuerte pero ¿realmente era así? Yo no me sentía mejor ni me parecía que el mundo fuera menos aterrador, que fuera a poder lidiar con el.

Con esos pensamientos me deje caer en el suelo y comencé a llorar.

Pasaba por entre las ramas de los arboles acercándome cada vez más a aquella enorme mansión blanca, me había llamado la atención desde la lejanía pues tenía el aspecto de unas ruinas como las que me describía mi padre cuando me contaba sobre sus viajes.

Me detuve en una rama que daba al patio; los muros que cercaban la casa estaban medio derruidos, una vieja fuente en el centro del patio todavía lanzaba pequeños chorros de agua y el suelo de mosaicos estaba resquebrajado e incluso en algunos lugares se podía ver la tierra.

Me sorprendí al ver una pequeña figura en el suelo, no creí que ahí viviera nadie, parecía una niña, estaba sentada y abrazaba sus rodillas mientras ocultaba su cara entre ellas. Iba arropada con un sencillo vestido negro y su cabello era lila claro casi rosa, un color muy inusual… levanto un poco la cabeza y pude ver unos enormes ojos azul claro y una cara muy mona arruinada por el llanto que la inundaba en ese momento.

Con un pequeño puf me convertí en murciélago y baje aleteando hasta donde se encontraba, cuando estuve cerca de ella le pregunte "¿Por qué lloras?" y con otro puf volví a ser humana.

-¿Q-Quien e-eres?- preguntó retrocediendo asustada

-Jejejeje- me reí nerviosamente, ahora me daba cuenta de que debió ser todo un shock para ella que un murciélago le hablara y más si luego se convertía en una niña- perdón si te asuste, es solo que te vi llorando y… bueno yo… solo quería saber porque- intente explicarme

-¿Por qué te importa?- me pregunto volviendo a abrazar sus rodillas- a nadie le importa- dijo con voz apenas audible, sus ojos adquirieron un mirar vació

-A mí se me importa- la contradije con voz firme, podía sentir que estaba sola… igual que yo- tienes una cara muy bonita y no le va el llanto, sonríe seguro que si lo haces te ves más linda- le dije acachándome junto a ella y sonriéndole, aquello me lo decía mi madre y yo seguía su consejo, por eso sonreía siempre no importaba que tan complicado estuviera el asunto- ¿Cuál es tú nombre? Yo soy Lied

-C-C-Chrona- contesto, me miraba sorprendida como si nunca hubiera escuchado un elogio y es que así era pero eso yo no lo sabía.

Pensé un poco mientras la miraba, podía sentir una alma cálida, dulce pero muy maltratada, que no era apreciada por lo que era y eso poco a poco la estaba secando, sin duda era un alma muy hermosa y que brillaba con una chispa especial que se reflejaba en sus ojos, seguro que no me arrepentía de hacerla sonreír, después de pensar en todo esto recite:

_Chrona, Chrona_

_Hermoso nombre como una joya_

_Ojos azules cual techo celeste_

_Tu alma es tan dulce_

_Como esa sonrisa que me regalas._

-¿Qué te parece si somos amigas? Chrona-chan- le pregunte extendiéndole mi mano.

Sus palabras me llenaron de un sentimiento cálido y sonreí mientras estrechaba su mano, sin que me importara que Medusa-sama me hubiera prohibido relacionarme con alguien más, sin importarme que castigo pudiera darme, solo quería que Lied-chan se quedara conmigo, ella… ella parecía poder lidiar conmigo, me parecía que con ella sabría como lidiar con el mundo, con todo mi miedo.

-¡Matte!- grito una voz aguda y yo hice una mueca de dolor mientras Ragnarok salía de mi espalda- ¡¿Qué quieres ser su amiga? ¡No me jodas! seguro que solo quieres meterte con ella ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?- le grito señalándola con un dedo

Lied-chan se quedó callada y miró fijamente a Ragnarok. Yo estaba aterrada, seguro que Lied-chan se asustaba y salía corriendo, no quería que se fuera, hacía solo unos momentos que la conocía pero, no quería lidiar con que ella se fuera.

-¿Qué es eso Chrona-chan?- pregunto Lied-chan con simpleza

Me quede aturdida por su reacción y no conteste, no esperaba que lo aceptara con tanta tranquilidad.

-¡Hey, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Soy quien enana!- le gruño Ragnarok y luego comenzó a jalarle de las mejillas

-¡Suéltame! ¡He dicho que me sueltes!- exigió Lied-chan intentando soltarse- ¡Tú te lo has buscado!- grito y sin más ella también le estiro las mejillas a Ragnarok

-Paren de una vez- les dije asustada de que se hicieran daño pero no me escucharon- ¡Paren!- exclame mientras los separaba

Ambos se quedaron callados.

-De acuerdo, por está vez es un empate enano- dijo Lied-chan con una sonrisa- eres bastante duro para ser una pulga

-Y tú has resistido bastante bien para ser tan enana y fea- contesto Ragnarok- después terminamos esto- dijo y luego volvió a disolverse en mi sangre

Lied-chan se dejo caer de espaldas al suelo.

-¿E-Estás bien L-Lied-chan?- pregunte preocupada

-Si- respondió con voz cansada- por cierto ¿Cómo se llama?

-R-Ragnarok

-Le queda bien el nombre, se nota que es destructivo*- comento con una media sonrisa- ¿Qué es? Me refiero a que sale de tu espalda y no parece humano

-E-Es m-mí…-tartamudeé, segura de que sonaría raro- m-mí s-s-sangre, e-es mi e-espada

-Umm… sois un poco disparejos pero supongo que te acostumbras después de vivir tanto tiempo junto a el- dijo con calma- su alma es muy caótica para la tuya que es tan tranquila

-¿P-Puedes ver n-nuestra a-alma?- cuestione aun más sorprendida

-Sí, soy una miradora de almas, eso me ayuda bastante con mi otro poder- contesto sentándose

-¿C-Cuál poder?- dije sentándome frente a ella

-Puedo crear ilusiones, pero hasta ahora solo puedo hacer imágenes de mi misma y crear sonidos y sensaciones-dijo suspirando

-I-Incre-eíble- musite anonadada- ¿c-como e-es que t-tienes ese p-poder?

-Eso es porque soy una bruja vampiro, con solo mirar un alma puedo saber mucho de una persona dados mis sentidos super sensibles o incluso puedo leer la mente, no te preocupes no puedo hacerlo a menos de que la que persona me lo permita- agrego al ver mi cara de susto- y las ilusiones la creo con una magia especial que me enseño mi madre, ¿quieres que te muestre?

Asentí con la cabeza y Lied-chan sonrió.

Pasamos unas cuantas horas jugando con mis ilusiones, a Chrona-chan le gustaba en particular la del mar decía que era relajante; omití decirle que eso era lo que me recordaba su alma: un enorme y tranquilo mar con una hermosa playa de arena dorada.

Pronto anocheció y Chrona- chan tuvo que irse, no sin antes hacerme prometer que volvería a la mañana siguiente.

Me dormí en la rama de un gran árbol con una felicidad que hace mucho no sentía sin embargo me preocupaba la otra presencia que sentí en la casa, la culpable de que el alma de mi amiga se secara poco a poco.

Pasaron unos días y Lied-chan seguía viniendo a verme como siempre, seguíamos hablando, seguía peleándose con Ragnarok y seguía dándome ánimos. Más una preocupación me invadía, tenía que decirle toda la verdad.

Haciendo acopio de toda mi valentía le explique acerca de todo lo que Medusa-sama me obligaba a hacer, sobre cuantos Kochibi-chan había matado, el dolor que me causaba. Esperaba que me odiara y se alejara de mí pero en lugar de eso puso una mano sobre mi cabeza y me dijo "Mientras no disfrutes nada de eso todo estará bien"

Ese día estuve segura de que Lied-chan era mi única y mejor amiga.

Llegábamos casi a las dos semanas, el día anterior Chrona-chan me había relatado su historia y ahora era tiempo de que yo le contara la mía, luego de una breve pelea con Ragnarok le hable sobre la muerte de mis padres, de cómo era perseguida y odiada y que aun con eso quería seguir viviendo, seguir en este mundo disfrutando de las cosas buenas.

Creo que ella entendió lo que quería decirle pues ella estaba, a mi parecer, en una situación peor que la mía; yo por lo menos había contado con el amor de mis padres pero Chrona-chan era atormentada por su propia madre.

Notaba su presencia alrededor del alma de mi amiga y sabía que nos vigilaba planeando alguna forma de sacarle provecho al asunto. No le dije nada a Chrona-chan porque no quería asustarla, intentar escapar era inútil y solo le provocaría más dolor, lo único que podía hacer era ayudarla con su dolor, darle esperanza, un motivo para no hundirse en la locura.

Aquel día parecía como los otros, Lied-chan llegaría cuando cayera el sol, me había dicho que quería mostrarme las constelaciones, la luna y los nombres de las estrellas del techo celeste que, según ella, se parecían a mis ojos.

Salí de mi cuarto sigilosamente, no era la primera vez que salía de noche así que me escabullí con seguridad que en un segundo se volvió terror al oír una voz a mis espaldas:

-¿A dónde vas Chrona?

-M-M-Medusa-s-sama- tartamudeé volteando a verla

-¿Otra vez vas a ver a tú amiguita? Que descortés has sido en no presentármela en todo este tiempo- dijo sonriendo

¿Otra vez? ¡Ella ya sabía de Lied-chan! E-eso solo quería decir q-que…

-La voy a conocer y a enseñarle modales, las niñas malas deben ser castigadas-dijo ensanchando su sonrisa- vamos Chrona

-N-No- solo pude decir, si me había dejado tanto tiempo con ella solo significaba que iba a matarla- n-no q-q-quiero

-Que vengas- ordeno con voz firme

De repente mi cuerpo se empezó a mover solo siguiéndola, por más que intentaba soltarme no podía.

-"Lied-chan si puedes oírme ¡No vengas! ¡Aléjate!"- pensaba lo más fuerte que podía con la esperanza de que mi amiga me oyera.

Ya se acercaba la hora de ver a Chrona-chan así que empeze a caminar hacía su casa pero repentinamente pude escuchar claramente un advertencia "¡No vengas! ¡Aléjate!" la voz era de mi amiga, me asuste mucho.

Mire lo más lejos que me permitía mi vista y pude detectar dos almas: la de mi amiga y… di un paso hacia atrás al notar la enorme aura de Medusa, era tan viciada y corrupta que no pude menos que desviar la mirada.

-"Es seguramente una trampa"- pensé todavía un poco asustada- "pero no puedo simplemente irme y dejar sola a Chrona-chan… rayos, esto será arriesgado"- me dije mientras me mordía el labio.

Medusa-sama me coloco en medio del patio mientras ella se escondía en las sombras, mi cuerpo seguía controlado por su magia incluso mis expresiones. Unos momentos después apareció Lied-chan con su típica sonrisa juguetona, me saludo sin imaginar que le esperaba o por lo menos eso es lo que creía.

-Buenas noches- dijo Medusa-sama saliendo de su escondite

Lied-chan retrocedió asustada, le dirigió una fiera mirada a mi madre.

-Jajajaja, si que eres agresiva-se burlo Medusa-sama- no deberías mirarme con esa cara cuando fuiste tú la que entraste a mi casa sin mi permiso

-Bruja asquerosa, torturando a tu propia hija, nunca te perdonare por lo que le has hecho a Chrona-chan- gruño Lied-chan con una expresión de lo más terrorífica

-Que arrogante, no tienes el poder para hacer nada al respecto- le contesto Medusa-sama- destrúyela Chrona- ordeno

Sin más sentí como Ragnarok se volvía una espada en mi mano y como mi cuerpo se tiraba contra mi amiga. La espada la atravesó justo en el pecho, pude ver su expresión de sorpresa, sus lagrimas que al caer en su pecho se mezclaban con la sangré que salía de su herida. Sentí mis manos sacando con un movimiento limpio el arma y la expresión enloquecida que tenía en mi rostro sin quererlo.

En cuanto saque la espada tuve otra vez control de mi cuerpo; deje caer mi arma y sostuve a mi amiga como pude cayendo de rodillas junto con ella, lloraba con mucho dolor y la abracé.

-L-Lo si-siento- le dije hundiendo mi cara en su pecho

-No te preocupes- me dijo y sentí una de sus manos en mi cabello- solo soy una ilusión, en estos momentos estoy algo lejos, hiciste bien en avisarme- me tranquilizó con voz dulce

-L-Lo s-siento- volví a repetir- s-si fue-era m-más f-fuerte y-yo…

-Calma, todo está bien- me calló con amabilidad- no es tu culpa, obedece lo que te diga pero no lo disfrutes y en cuanto tengas la oportunidad escapa- susurró en mi oído- y cuando parezca que ya no hay ninguna luz recuerda que siempre seré tu amiga y que hay gente dispuesta a quererte- dijo antes de desvanecerse

Sentí una gran tristeza y soledad pero pude parar mis lágrimas, me quede de rodillas.

-Parece que se ha escapado- murmuro Medusa-sama- bueno ¿Qué mas da? En cuanto a ti- dijo con tono amenazante pero no me asuste solo pensaba en Lied-chan.

Corría y corría sin rumbo alguno, solo quería mantenerme en movimiento porque sabía que si me detenía las lágrimas y el dolor me ganarían. No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de aquella bruja "No tienes el poder para hacer nada al respecto" tenía razón era débil. Me adentre a lo más profundo del bosque.

-Vaya, vaya miren lo que me encontré- dijo una voz burlona a un lado mío

Volteé y me encontré con un vampiro encapuchado.

-Los jefes estarán felices de verte- dijo y yo sentí una gran furia- ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiremos con este juego del gato y el ratón?

-No te preocupes, ya no tendrás que perseguirme- le conteste dando un paso hacia el y pareció sorprenderse- porque si Chrona-chan no puede huir yo tampoco lo hare- dije esbozando una sádica sonrisa aunque para nada me sentía eufórica y luego lo ataque.

Algún día salvaría a Chrona-chan, pero primero tenía que hacerme fuerte y para eso tenía que dejar de huir.

Habían pasado días desde que Lied-chan desapareciera de mi vida. Me negué a seguir las órdenes de Medusa-sama y ella me encerró en aquel cuarto oscuro, no me importo aunque me moría de hambre y aunque Ragnarok me hubiera golpeado hasta cansarse.

-¡Vamos ya deja de estar llorando! ¡Olvídala de una maldita vez!- me grito Ragnarok- ¡Además la enana dijo que obedecieras!

Abrí mucho los ojos al recordar eso, era cierto… negarme a obedecer no me ayudaba en nada, solo moriría en aquella habitación sola, sin nadie, no podía continuar así.

En ese mismo momento se abrió la puerta.

-¿Ya cambiaste de parecer? ¿Vas a obedecerme?- pregunto Medusa-sama desde el umbral

-Si Medusa-sama- respondí poniéndome en pie y caminando hacia ella.

Me prometí seguir las palabras de Lied-chan y escapar cuando pudiera pero para eso tenía que salir de aquél oscuro cuarto, tenía que obedecer.

_/-Fin del Flash back-/_

-P-Pero n-no cumplí mi p-promesa, m-me deje llevar por l-la l-locura, s-soy una p-pésima p-persona- murmuró Chrona escondiendo su cara entre sus manos

-¡Eso no es cierto!- la contradijo Kid subiendo un poco la voz, se le notaba molesto- si fuera así no serías nuestra amiga y no te hubieras enfrentado a Medusa- le dijo sonriéndole amablemente

Liz lo miro de reojo, era raro que Kid se pusiera así, eran pocas las cosas que le hacían enojar de ese modo a parte de que alguien arruinara la simetría; una idea surgió en su cerebro ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Se rió para sus adentros.

-Kid tiene razón, eres una buena persona- corroboro Maka con una sonrisa

-No cualquiera hubiera podido mantener aunque sea una parte de su alma cuerda en las condiciones en las que tú estabas- concordó Lied poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza- lo importante es que seguiste siendo tú

-¿E-En serio?- pregunto la pelirosa y todos asintieron- G-Gracias- dijo y sonrió

-¡Ah!~ todo esto me dejo hambrienta- comentó Lied cansada

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados y la pequeña vampiro no supo el porque del silencio tan repentino.

-¡Seguro que estas deseosa de probar la sangre de un Dios como ore-sama! ¡Aléjate!- exclamó Black Star haciendo una cruz con sus dedos

-¡Juro que mi sangre no te va a gustar, he comido mucho ajo últimamente!- grito Liz asustadísima y haciendo gestos exagerados con sus manos

-¡Eso es mentira Onne-chan!- la desmintió Patty

-¡Patricia! ¡¿Qué acaso quieres que se coman a tu Onne-chan?- le dijo su hermana llorando al estilo anime

Lied solo se quedo con cara de "¿Por qué a mí?"; esta vez fue Chrona la que se rió.

-¿Qué es lo que te da risa?- pregunto Kid con curiosidad

-E-Es qu-que ella es v-vegetariana- contesto la pelirosa entre risas

-Eso quiere decir…- comenzó Maka

-… que no bebe sangre- terminó Soul

Enseguida Black Star y Liz se calmaron.

-Jejejeje- se rieron con nerviosismo- … perdón- se disculparon al ver las miradas de regaño de sus compañeros

-Mal educados, me la voy a cobrar- susurró Lied- _para aprender, un susto, un susto, les caería muy bien__- _canturreó y enseguida aparecieron unas manos de largas uñas que toquetearon a ambos jóvenes en los hombros haciendo que pegaran un brinco

-Jajajaja, con eso me doy por pagada- se rió la pequeña vampiro

-¡No hagas eso!- gritaron los dos

-Okay, Okay no lo vuelvo a hacer- prometió la pelirroja- aunque ustedes fueron los que me ofendieron ¿Por qué todos los humanos reaccionan así?

-No te lo tomes como algo personal Lied-chan, pero a cualquiera le asusta que le chupen la sangre- contesto Tsubaki

-V-veo que h-has mejorado con t-tus ilusiones- comento Chrona

-Ahora incluso me gano la vida con ellas- dijo Lied señalando la bolsa junto a su cadera

-¿Qué son?- quiso saber Maka

-Canciones, con mi facultad para ver almas y leer mentes me es fácil escribir canciones que hablen de las personas o alguna de sus vivencias- explico la pelirroja sonriendo- después creo una ilusión con base en ella

-Guau, seguro que tienes mucha clientela- dijo Soul

-Si aunque no toda me paga

-¿Y eso?- pregunto Tsubaki

-Yo no miento y eso quiere decir que también hablo de las cosas malas, no a todos les gusta la verdad

-¿Te molesta si pruebo que tan buena eres?- pregunto Kid con una media sonrisa

-Siempre escéptico ¿No Bonvivant Kid?- dijo la aludida mirándolo- de acuerdo pero empecemos con algo fácil ¿Qué tal una canción de ti y las hermanas Thompson?

-¿Quiénes? ¿Nosotras?- preguntaron a coro las dos rubias

-¿A cuantas Thompson conocen? Claro que ustedes- contesto Lied- siéntense juntos

Así hicieron, el pelinegro quedo en el centro con las dos hermanas a sus lados, y luego la joven les pregunto:

-¿Me dan permiso de ver sus recuerdos?

-Claro- contestaron los tres

-No se asusten-les advirtió Lied

Kid no entendió cuál era el problema hasta que la pelirroja entro en su mente, se sentía como si de algún modo estuviera violando su privacidad, los recuerdos y pensamientos pasaban ante sus ojos al mismo tiempo que Lied los veía.

-Ya está todo- dijo la muchacha unos momentos después- umm…

La pequeña vampiro se quedó pensativa unos momentos y cuando Kid creyó que se iba a rendir la muchacha empezó a cantar, era un ritmo tranquilo pero que reflejaba bastante bien como eran el joven shinigami y las dos hermanas cuando estaban juntos:

_*Uh Huh Yeah  
Les presentó al grupo_

_de la pequeña muerte_

tan locos, como para caerse  
nunca creímos que fueran así  
tan locos, como para caerse  
incendiaran el lugar por algo de acción  
tan locos, como para caerse  
tú y yo sabemos que continuaran  
tan locos, como para caerse  
nada que necesites de ellos conseguirás enseguida

mirándolos, mirándolos preguntándote el porque  
diferentes tipos de gente unidos a través del tiempo  
si piensas que el futuro no puede ser así  
ve a la pequeña muerte y dos pendencieras hermanas de la calle

compañeros de por vida  
que se mantienen fuertes  
confianza, respeto  
nada que el dinero pudiera comprar es correcto

tengo para él un arma o dos  
que no se acercan a lo normal  
tendrías que disculparte por comparar a las dos

nunca dejare que reboten, reboten a la cima  
golpeare el centro del lugar para detenerlos  
son los pilotos  
están en la cabina  
y vuelan a la cima, a la cima, a la cima

viéndoles volver todas las veces  
logrando abrir su mente  
son lo mejor de lo mejor  
tú sabes que pueden caer  
enderezan las cosas por que sabes que son unos payasos  
tiempo, tiempo de algo de acción van a hacerlo otra vez

Creando química  
hacienda simetría  
de alguna manera se han unido  
obteniendo tanta, tanta curiosidad  
su mundo es extraño  
su tiempo es tan desequilibrado  
como mantenerlos entrelazados y saltar en un tren en movimiento  
pero dirigen nuestro día  
a un próximo brillante mañana  
entienden el dolor porque nunca se desvanecen  
si dieran en la diana nunca los desalojaríamos  
¿Qué huyan?  
no es una opción  
porque son tan, tan

_Solas las dos hermanas en la calle  
peleando por una vida tomada de cada latido  
entonces les muestran  
al chico original  
puedes venir por aquí y verles cambiar el mundo_

_tan locos, como para caerse  
nunca creímos que fueran así  
tan locos, como para caerse  
incendiaran el lugar por algo de acción  
tan locos, como para caerse  
tú y yo sabemos que continuaran  
tan locos, como para caerse  
nada que necesites de ellos conseguirás enseguida_

_Tan locos, como para caerse  
nunca creímos que fueran así_

_Tan locos, como para caerse _

_Porque están tan, tan_

_Tan locos_

_Tan locos, como para caerse_

_Y solo así podrían ser_

_Tan locos, como para caerse_

_Y de ninguna manera los querríamos si no fueran así_

_Y de ninguna manera los querríamos si no fueran así_

Por supuesto que Kid se quedo asombrado, no creía que Lied pudiera crear tan rápido una canción tan extensa y bien compuesta; las imágenes también habían ido de acuerdo con la letra: recuerdos de sus peleas, escenas cotidianas, cuando todavía no se conocían y sus momentos felices juntos (como en la frase_ "ve a la pequeña muerte y dos pendencieras hermanas de la calle"_ era la escena de cuando se conocieron y ellas quisieron robarle o "_como mantenerlos entrelazados y saltar en un tren en movimiento" _aparecía su pelea en el expreso desbocado).

-Pareces sorprendido ¿acaso creías que no lo lograría?- pregunto la pelirroja con una sonrisa satisfecha

-Para ser sincero no esperaba que lo hicieras tan bien- contesto el pelinegro

-¡Eso fue asombroso Lied-chan!~- la elogio Patty aplaudiendo

-Y eso que no les he contado la mejor parte- contesto la joven

-¿Aun hay más?- pregunto Tsubaki

-Sip, además puedo crear una canción _perfecta_ para una persona, o sea, que solo ella pueda bailar y que, según creo, vuelve su alma más perceptiva… más también hay canciones _para dos, _si una pareja puede bailar en armonía quiere decir que son tal para cual- al decir esto sonrió traviesamente- sin embargo se necesita tiempo para que pueda crear cualquiera de las dos, hasta ahora solo he hecho una

-¿Cuanto tiempo?- inquirió Liz

-Semanas, meses, años… todo depende de la personalidad y que tan abierta sea la persona- contesto Lied

-¡Sorprendente!- dijo Maka

-No es para tanto- dijo la pelirroja modestamente- ya es suficiente de mí ¿Qué tal si ahora me cuentas que has hecho tú?- pregunto mirando a Chrona- según Shinigami-sama tú y tus amigos son los héroes de la guerra

-¿Y-Yo? S-si n-no hic-ce n-nada- tartamudeo la pelirosa

-Claro que lo hiciste, ¡Si me ayudaste a acabar con Medusa!- la contradijo Maka

-¡Ya que insistes, te contare como ore-sama supero a los dioses! ¡Kyajajaja!- intervino Black Star con una amplia sonrisa de suficiencia.

Y así pasaron unas horas contándole todo acerca de sus aventuras, misiones y su última lucha contra el Kishin. El reloj los interrumpió dando diez sonoras campanadas.

-¡Pero que tarde es!- exclamó Kid

-¡Y yo no he preparado la cena! ¡Lo siento Soul, creo que no podrás cenar!- se disculpo Maka sobresaltada

-¡¿Eh? ¡De eso nada!- contesto enojado el peliblanco

Lied se rió, hacia mucho que no sentía un ambiente tan cotidiano y feliz, le recordaba los días con sus padres.

-¡Ahh!- grito Chrona- ¡Y-Yo t-tengo que v-volver al S-Shibusen! ¡M-Me voy a p-perder!

-No te preocupes yo te acompaño- la tranquilizo la pelirroja- pero antes…- se puso en pie y pidió silencio- de verdad ha sido un placer conocerlos a todos, me gustaría tratarlos mejor así que ¿Qué les parece ir de compras mañana? Han trabajado mucho y se merecen unas vacaciones ¿Qué dicen?

Un grito de concordancia lleno la habitación.

-"Lied-chan pone de buen humor a todos, con ella no se puede estar triste"- pensó Chrona mirando las caras animadas de sus amigos.

Unos minutos después todos se despidieron y regresaron a sus respectivas casas. La joven bruja y la pequeña vampiro se encaminaron hacia el enorme edificio que se notaba desde lejos debido a las velas gigantes que estaban siempre prendidas.

-Ha sido una noche muy agradable ¿no?- pregunto Lied cuando ya bajaban por el subterráneo

-Si, e-es agra-adable estar c-con ellos- dijo Chrona sonriendo

-Todos son unas personas interesantes… pero sobretodo me ha interesado Bonvivant Kid- comento la pelirroja mirando hacia el frente para que su amiga no notara su sonrisa traviesa

-¿K-Kid-kun?

-Si, ya sabes como es un shinigami, además se nota que es buen amigo tuyo

-¿M-M-Mío?- dijo la pelirosa con nerviosismo ¿Por qué de repente le latía tan fuerte el corazón?- s-si c-casi no h-hablam-mos

-¿A si? Pues a mi me pareció que te tiene mucho aprecio, te defendió dos veces y eso ya es mucho- comento la joven vampiro con voz despreocupada- ¿y tú? ¿También lo aprecias?

Chrona sintió como se ponía roja, agradecía que Lied fuera un poco más adelante o hubiera visto su sonrojo; ¿Qué era eso que sentía? ¿Por qué se ponía así solo por que mencionara a Kid-kun? No lo entendía.

-Ya llegamos- anunció la pelirroja deteniéndose frente a su puerta- por esta noche me quedare contigo pero primero debo ir a hablar con Shinigami-sama- le dijo volteando a verle

-S-Si, n-nos v-vemos- contesto Chrona agradeciendo el cambio de tema

-Nos vemos - se despidió Lied caminando de regreso a la salida

La pequeña vampiro escucho a la pelirosa entrando a su cuarto y soltó una pequeña risita, ahora si no había duda de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a su amiga pero todavía no estaba muy segura con el pelinegro; la salida del día siguiente sería el pretexto perfecto. Se le ocurrían mil maneras de sacarle una señal cada una más divertida que la anterior, pero detuvo sus ideas al llegar al pasillo que conducía al Death Room.

-Con permiso- dijo entrando y encontrando a Shinigami-sama sentado bebiendo té

-¡Hola~! ¿Qué onda?~- la recibió con su acostumbrado saludo- ¿Te apetece?

-Claro- dijo sentándose enfrente de él

-¿Y que tal te fue?- le pregunto Shinigami-sama pasándole una taza

-Bien, Chrona-chan esta en buenas manos-le dio un sorbo a su té- …su hijo es interesante

-¿Kid? ¿De que forma?- pregunto y a su oído de vampiro no le paso desapercibido un ligero tono de preocupación

-No se preocupe, se lleva bastante bien con los demás- contesto Lied- solo tiene un alma y manera de ser peculiar, aunque como usted dijo es algo obsesivo

-Ya veo ¿nada más?- inquirió el dios de la muerte con su voz melodiosa

La pelirroja se lo pensó antes de responder; era un asunto algo delicado pero no le había dado motivos para creer que lo prohibiría y además había jurado decirle la verdad.

-Ya que lo menciona si, vera…- y le expuso todas sus conclusiones- eso me parece pero no estoy 100% segura

-Así que es eso- dijo Shinigami-sama pensativo

-¿Hay algún problema?- pregunto preocupada

-No, para nada~- le contesto y ella suspiro- pero sabes bien que…

-Si lo se- le cortó lo más amablemente que pudo, el tema la ponía lívida, era de las pocas cosas en las que no concordaba con el Shibusen- se que es un poco difícil pero se que usted es una buena persona - se puso en pie sonriendo- si me disculpa, Chrona-chan me espera

-Si claro ¡Que descanses Lied-chan!~- la despidió con su voz que parecía iluminar la habitación

-Que descanse Shinigami-sama y gracias por el té- respondió ella con una media sonrisa mientras se iba

Camino con toda tranquilidad hacia el subterráneo pensando en lo que había platicado con Shinigami-sama, de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba dentro de la Asociación que se encargaba de destruir brujas como ella o su madre. Se pregunto porque se sentiría a gusto en ese lugar, se supondría que debería tenerle miedo pero al contrario: lo encontraba acogedor.

-A pesar de lo que el nombre de está ciudad pueda significar para alguien como yo*no la encuentro fea- se dijo en voz baja- ¿será porque desde la lejanía vi la alma de Shinigami-sama? Si este lugar esta dirigido por alguien como el no tengo nada que temer.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su amiga y toco con suavidad pero nadie le contesto, así pues entro intentando no hacer ruido.

Chrona yacía dormida en la cama, se notaba que había estado esperándola pero el sueño le había ganado. Lied sonrió con dulzura.

-Y tú tampoco tienes de que preocuparte- susurró sentándose junto a la pelirosa- bueno, hora de dormir que mañana nos espera un día muy largo.

Se acostó junto a Chrona con cuidado de no despertarla y unos minutos después ya estaba profundamente dormida.

¡Y hasta aquí lo dejo! Espero les haya gustado, me he tardado un poco pero espero que lo largo de este capi lo compense (20 paginas de Word nada más ni nada menos) creo que quedo así por las canciones. Bueno, como siempre pido sus reviews y pasamos a las aclaraciones.

1° * fue por: el nombre Ixtlil-Xóchitl era de un príncipe del la cultura náhuatl, heredero al trono de Texcoco fue destituido de su puesto por Motecuhzoma "El Joven" lo que lo llevo a querer venganza y unirse a los españoles (es un poco de historia de mi país: México). Me pareció el nombre perfecto para el padre de Lied pues también fue traicionando por la espalda y de alguna forma le "quitaron lo que era suyo".

2° * fue por el nombre de la mamá de Lied, Mahlot quiere decir rayo de luna rojo (significado más largo XD) y Fünacht es guía nocturno; completo sería El rayo de luna rojo que guía en la noche.

3° * es por el pequeño trozo de canción sobre Kid; Death the Kid se puede traducir como "el chico de la muerte" o "la pequeña muerte" haciendo referencia a que es hijo de un dios de la muerte… y bueno la canción la invente yo ¿me quedo bien?

4° * para quien no lo recuerde significa renacuajo, y eran los pequeños dragones (o conejos en el caso de quienes leen el manga) a los cuales Chrona era obligada a matar.

5° * Ragnarok en la mitología nórdica es el equivalente al Apocalipsis, es decir, el fin del mundo; personalmente creo que tambien le queda bien el nombre.

6º * esta es la traducción del tema de Kid "So Crazy", espero que me haya quedado bien, fue bastante complicado, solo tiene unos ligeros cambios para que parezca que Lied lo canta pues en la versión original a veces cantan en primera persona.

7º * y ultimo, Death city se traduce literalmente como Ciudad muerte y es obvio el mensaje para las brujas.

Bueno eso es todo ¡Nos vemos y espero que sigan leyendo! ¡Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

_Sin miedo_

Capitulo 3: Regalo

Cuando Chrona abrió los ojos no encontró a Lied a su lado y eso le preocupo, ¿acaso la llegada de su amiga la había soñado? Pues que sueño tan bonito había sido.

-¡Buenos días dormilona!~- la saludó Lied entrando con un montón de ropa en las manos y un espejo de cuerpo completo flotando detrás de ella junto con una cajita y unos zapatos (sin duda había utilizado un hechizo para eso)

-B-Buenos d-días- contesto la pelirosa poniéndose en pie, así que no había sido un sueño, que bueno- ¿P-Para que e-es toda e-esa r-ropa?

-Es para que te la pruebes, al parecer tendré que prestarte mía porque tu no tienes mucha- dijo la joven vampiro sonriendo

-¿P-Para m-mi?- pregunto Chrona incrédula

-Sip, solo por mientras, hoy te comprare para tu uso personal- respondió Lied dejando la ropa en la cama y acomodando el espejo

Echo un vistazo a la ropa de Lied, toda era estilo victoriano, gótico o de colores oscuros.

-N-No se s-si est-to m-me va-vaya- murmuró

-No digas necedades-la regaño la pelirroja con voz suave - cúmpleme el capricho de ponerte bonita, bueno si es que se puede más- dijo acercándose a ella- mira incluso traje esto- le dijo enseñándole las pulseras, collares, cintas y aretes dentro de la cajita

-D-De acu-cuerdo, s-si t-tu lo di-dices- acepto con voz temblorosa

-Así se habla, ahora el problema es saber que ponerte- dijo Lied mirando el montón de ropa

La pequeña vampiro midió algunas prendas y fue descartando las que no le gustaban, al final solo quedaron dos.

-¿E-Eso es lo quiere-res que m-me p-ponga?- pregunto la pelirosa

-Si y estos por favor-confirmo Lied levantando unos zapatos negros con correas para amarrarlos a los tobillos y con unos lindos diamantes rojos de imitación

La pelirroja salió del cuarto para que su amiga pudiera cambiarse en privacidad. La pelirosa la llamó cuando termino.

-Guau, te ves bien-elogió Lied mirándola

Chrona se vio en el espejo. Se sentía rara con aquellos zapatos, aquellos pantalones acampanados de un violeta oscuro y con calaveritas pintadas, y con la blusa negra de mangas alargadas y unas cintas enfrente para parecer un corseé.

-Ahora unos cuantos ornamentos ¿Qué te gusta?- pregunto la pelirroja extendiéndole la cajita

Chrona tomo una pulsera de tela con más calaveritas, un anillo con una bonita piedra azul claro y un collar con una cruz de piedras del mismo color. Su amiga le ayudo a ponérselos.

-Has quedado perfecta- dictó la pequeña vampiro con una sonrisa- "Me asegure de que la ropa fuera totalmente simétrica, quiero que Bonvivant se quede con la boca abierta"

-N-No totalme-mente, m-mi c-cabello…- le contradijo Chrona, seguro que Kid-kun odiaba ese corte tan desalineado ¿eh? ¿Por qué estaba pensando en él?

-Tu cabello es lindo como esta y quien piense lo contrario esta más que ciego- rebatió Lied, quería que el pelinegro se quedara sin aire si, pero no a costa del hermoso pelo de su amiga- solo me cambió y nos vamos

-T-Te espero fuera-dijo la pelirosa saliendo

Lied se puso rápidamente una falda lisa roja con bolsillos a los lados, una blusa del mismo color con unos murciélagos bordados (también había comprobado que su ropa fuera simétrica para asegurarse de que Bonvivant no reaccionara solo por la simetría) y un colguije en forma de murciélago en el cuello, guardo su billetera rojo sangre y luego salió a donde la pelirosa.

-Vámonos- dijo y su amiga asintió

Caminaron la mayor parte del trayecto hacía la casa de Soul y Maka, que era donde habían quedado encontrarse, en silencio hasta que se encontraron a Black Star y Tsubaki.

-¡Buenas!- las saludo el peliazul

-Buenos días- dijo la pelinegra con su amable sonrisa

-Buenos días- contestaron ambas

-He traído unos sándwiches y onigiris* para almorzar- dijo Tsubaki señalando la caja de bentou* que traía

-¡Genial! ¡Ya me moría de hambre!- exclamó Ragnarok saliendo- ¡La comida que hace esa fea sabe bien!

-No seas grosero- lo regaño en voz baja su técnica

-Además son para todos no solo para ti glotón- agrego Lied mirándolo feo- por ahora confórmate con estos dulces- dijo lazándole un puñado que la espada recogió ávidamente con su lengua- "hoy no quiero que moleste, espero que el hechizo relajante que les puse sea suficiente"

-¡No esta mal enana!- le dijo Ragnarok con un tono un poco menos fuerte y luego desapareció

-¡¿Qué hacemos aquí parados? ¡Hay que movernos! ¡No es de un Dios como ore-sama llegar tarde!- las apresuro Black Star risueñamente

-Ahí vamos- respondió Lied

Comenzaron a avanzar.

-Por cierto, buen cambio de imagen Chrona-chan- le dijo Tsubaki

-Ah, g-gracias- contesto la aludida un poco avergonzada

La pelinegra sonrió al igual que la pequeña vampiro. Casi llegaban a la residencia de sus dos amigos cuando se cruzaron con tres figuras que llegaban de un lado lateral de la calle.

-Buenos días a todos- los saludo Kid, venía con su traje de siempre

-Hola- dijo Liz, traía puestos unos vaqueros de mezclilla y una blusa naranja de tirantes

-¡Hola, holita!- saludo Patty con voz alegre, estaba vestida igual que su hermana cosa que seguramente se debía a la obsesión de su técnico supuso Lied

-Hola- contestaron Tsubaki y Black Star

-Muy buenos días Patty, Liz, Bonvivant Kid- dijo Lied sonriendo traviesa anticipándose a la reacción de este ultimo

-B-Buenos d-d-días- dijo Chrona nerviosa, de repente su nuevo aspecto la avergonzaba mucho

Fue entonces que Kid reparó en el aspecto de la pelirosa y se quedó paralizado como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza. Nunca la había visto tan bonita, la ropa le venía como anillo al dedo no cabía duda de ello, la cruz y el anillo combinaban perfectamente con sus ojos que brillaban tan bonitos con ese brillo particular y los colores oscuros de la ropa resaltaban su cabello, ah su cabello con ese aspecto tan desalineado pero que la hacía ver tan linda, ¿Qué…? ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba y se sintió azorado.

Liz se dio cuenta de la mirada que tenía el joven shinigami y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Creo que Chrona se ve muy linda con esa ropa ¿Tu que dices Kid?- le pregunto dándole un codazo

-¿Eh? ¡Ah!- dijo Kid saliendo de sus pensamientos- si, te ves muy bien Chrona, te ves…hermosa- dijo con un leve sonrojo pero con voz calmada

-G-G-Gracias Kid-kun- dijo la pelirosa poniéndose roja y agachando la cabeza.

-"Éxito total"- pensó Lied agradeciendo la intervención de Liz- "Ahora que esta confirmado que esos dos se gustan, vamos a pasar al paso dos: que alguno de ellos se declare"

Reanudaron la marcha hacía la casa cada quien platicando con alguien más exceptuando Black Star que corría de aquí para allá soltando de vez en cuando exclamaciones de lo grande que era a las cuales nadie hacía caso. Chrona caminaba junto a Tsubaki hablando sobre la comida que había hecho la segunda y las dos hermanas Thompson platicaban entre risas mientras que Lied iba con Kid.

-La ropa que l-lleva puesta Chrona ¿tu se la prestaste?- pregunto de repente el pelinegro

-Si, es que tiene muy poca, hoy planeo comprarle más- contesto la joven vampiro

-Ya veo… ¿más ropa como esa?- interrogo Kid

-Eso depende de ella, pero le queda bien ese estilo ¿no?

EL joven shinigami asintió.

-Seguro que si se lo dices se pondrá esa clase de ropa- dijo Lied y Kid la miró sin comprender- te tiene en alto apreció y estoy segura de que valorara tú opinión

-¿La mía?...- murmuró el pelinegro ¿Por qué lo que el opinara le importaría a Chrona? Casi no se hablaban, pero eso podía cambiar- intentare ser de ayuda- dijo animado

-Eso, de vez en cuando la opinión de un hombre es necesaria- dijo Lied- sobretodo si quiero que la ropa de mi amiga sea simétrica- comento

Kid estaba a punto de preguntar porque quería que la ropa de Chrona fuera simétrica cuando fue interrumpido por un grito.

-¡Ite, ite! ¡Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa!- se oyó que gritaba Soul desde dentro de su casa- ¿Qué estás haciendo Maka? ¡No!

Un instante después el peliblanco salió disparado hacia afuera chocando con la pared de enfrente y dejando una buena mancha de sangre, se le notaba la marca de un gran libro en la cabeza.

-¡Soul baka! - grito desde el umbral Maka sosteniendo un libro que le podría hacer la competencia a la biblia- ¡En definitiva los hombres son lo peor!

-¡Ya te dije que yo no sabía que Blair estaba en la ducha! ¡¿Cómo querías que adivinara que iba a salir en cuanto yo entrara al baño!-exclamó Soul furioso- ¡Maldita ratón de biblioteca!

-¡¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto con tono amenazador su técnica

-Calmados los dos- los tranquilizo Tsubaki

-¿Tsubaki-chan?- pregunto Maka quien no se había dado cuenta de que tenía público para su "pequeña" pelea

-Gracias a Dios que están aquí, un poco más y me mata- agradeció Soul

-¡Claro que soy tú salvación! ¡¿Quién más si no ore-sama?- grito Black Star como siempre creyendo que con la palabra Dios hablaban de el

-Lo que tú digas pero ayúdame a pararme- dijo el peliblanco

-¿Esto pasa muy a menudo?- quiso saber Lied

-C-Casi todos los d-días- respondió Chrona

-Yo creí que los técnicos y sus armas se llevaban bien- comentó la pelirroja

-No necesariamente como puedes ver-le dijo Liz

-Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso- se disculpó Maka- solo voy por el almuerzo que prepare y nos vamos- dijo y luego se fue un poco azorada

-Primero me pega y luego actúa como si nada- se quejo Soul parándose con ayuda de su amigo

-Listo- anunció la rubia saliendo con una caja de bentou

-Ahora sí, vamos de compras- dijo Liz con ojos brillantes

Unos minutos después ya se encontraban en la plaza central que estaba llena de tiendas de todo tipo.

-¿Por donde empezamos?- pregunto Maka

-Quiero que se prueben un poco de ropa - dijo Lied- y tengo la tienda perfecta- señalo un local grande

Se dirigieron pues al lugar y encontraron que dentro vendían ropa de cualquier clase inimaginable, desde ropa normal hasta para ir a esquiar pasando por el cosplay, los trajes de baño, etc.

Rápidamente todos se pusieron a buscar algo a su gusto, Chrona no sabía muy bien que elegir.

-Esto ¿Chrona?- la llamó Kid

-¿S-Sí?- dijo la aludida nerviosa de que le hablara

-Solo quería decirte que… bueno, esa ropa te queda muy bien- dijo el pelinegro un poco azorado- tal vez deberías adoptar ese estilo

Chrona se quedo muda con sus palabras, intento no desesperarse y salir corriendo.

-E-E-Entonces ¿M-Me ayudarías a e-elegir m-mi rop-pa?- pregunto con dificultad

-Claro- contesto Kid sonriendo

Lied había visto toda la escena sin que se dieran cuenta. Tal vez Chrona no necesitara tanta ayuda como ella creía, solo le hacía falta confianza y ella se la daría… en cambio Kid debía dejar de ser tan obsesivo y darse cuenta de que no solo lo simétrico es hermoso. Bueno había tiempo de sobra para que fueran desarrollando sus sentimientos.

La pequeña vampiro avanzo entre las hileras de ropa buscando algo que le llamara la atención. De repente un franja blanca entre lo negro captó su atención, saco el traje y por poco comienza a reírse, se lo compraría a la pelirosa seguro que servía para algo en alguna ocasión.

Un rato después todos tenían alguna prenda elegida, pagaron y luego salieron de la tienda. Estaban todos cargados de bolsas, sobretodo Liz que se había sobrepasado un poco; gracias a los Dioses Kid tenía aquella magnifica habilidad de guardar cosas como hacia con su patineta Belcebú* con lo que la carga disminuyo considerablemente.

Después fueron, a petición de Maka, a unas cuantas librerías y la rubia se compro algunos volúmenes que le parecieron interesantes mientras que a su compañero le parecieron excesivamente grandes y "un dolor de cabeza".

Lied estuvo a punto de comprar un libro de misticismo que le parecía agradable hasta que vio que uno de los capítulos se titulaba "Como acabar con los horripilantes vampiros" a lo cuál cerro el tomo de manera brusca murmurando algo sobre que no todos eran unos monstruos chupa sangre.

Lo siguiente que hicieron fue dirigirse a las joyerías.

-¡Hey miren!- exclamó Lied señalando el escaparate de una de las tiendas

En una cajita de exhibición estaba un bello colguije de diamantes y oro con la forma de la pirámide de Anubis, brillaba espectacularmente y estaba hecho con gran maestría.

-¡Que perfecta simetría! ¡Maravilloso!~- dijo Kid con esa cara que ponía cada vez que veía algo simétrico

-Haber que pone- murmuró Liz mirando una tarjetita debajo del ornamento- "magnifica replica en miniatura de la recientemente desaparecida pirámide de Anubis…"

-Si, desaparecida por Kid-kun Jejeje- dijo Patty risueñamente

-¡Ya lo comprobé, es totalmente simétrica!- exclamó el joven shinigami que había estado examinado la joya- ¡Decidido! ¡Pienso comprarla!- y sin más entro a la joyería

-Mira que es impulsivo, si ni siquiera le va a dar un buen uso- se quejo Liz

-Pero no es de asombrar en total tiene 64 piedras- comentó Maka- seguro que el número lo volvió loco

-P-Pero creí q-que a K-Kid-k-kun le gusta-taba el nú-número o-ocho- dijo Chrona

-Si, pero 64 es ocho por ocho y si lo divides entre ocho ¿te da?- explicó Lied

-Ocho- contestaron todos a coro

Kid salió de la tienda con cara abatida.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Tsubaki

-No me alcanza- contesto el pelinegro llorando

-¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿No se supone que siendo hijo de Shinigami-sama tienes mucho dinero?- inquirió Soul

-Es que Shishihue ha gastado mucho en las reparaciones, no puedo gastarme una cifra tan grande en una cosa así sin importar que sea tan perfecta- explicó Kid sin parar de llorar

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Esa cosa no es nada en comparación de la joya que es la compañía de ore-sama!- le dijo Black Star agarrándolo por los hombros

-Por una vez tiene razón, es solo un adorno deja de preocuparte por el-le dijo Maka

-Estoy de acuerdo, vamos entre más rápido te alejes de aquí más rápido se te va a olvidar- concordó Liz llevándoselo casi a rastras

-Creo que es un buen momento para ir a almorzar- sugirió Tsubaki

-¡Si! ¡Me muero de hambre!- exclamaron Lied y Patty

Así pues todos emprendieron el camino hacia algún parque donde pudieran sentarse a comer, todos menos Chrona que se había quedado viendo el colguije.

-¡Hey Chrona-chan!- la llamó la pelirroja- ¡Apúrate!

-¡S-Si, hay voy!- contesto la pelirosa corriendo para alcanzarlos

Unos 20 minutos después ya estaban comiendo los almuerzos traídos por Tsubaki y Maka. La comida se llevo en paz hasta la aparición de Ragnarok que se trago casi todo lo que quedaba de un bocado, con fuertes quejas de parte de la técnica rubia y la pequeña vampiro.

-L-Lo siento- se disculpo Chrona de parte de su arma

-No te disculpes, el que debería disculparse es cierto enano- dijo Lied todavía un poco enojada- suerte que en el cuarto que rente deje un poco de com- se detuvo a mitad de frase

-¿Pasa algo?- quiso saber Soul

-M-Mi cuarto- murmuró con miedo la pelirroja luego comenzó a llorar

-¿Q-Que tienes Lied-chan?- pregunto Chrona con preocupación

-Es que… es que ya no tengo dinero para pagar la renta- contesto Lied- si la dueña no estaba contenta por tener un vampiro como inquilino no dudara en botarme ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Podrías quedarte conmigo- sugirió su amiga

-No soy estudiante del Shibusen así que no pueden darme asilo además ese cuarto es muy pequeño para las dos- rebatió la joven

-¿Entonces con nosotros?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Tsubaki y Maka

-Son muy amables, pero Maka y Soul ya tienen a Blair y eso basta, y Tsubaki ya debe tener suficiente con Black Star-dijo Lied- no quiero ser una carga, ya he dormido afuera antes así que me las arreglare

-"Nosotros tenemos una gran casa y nos sobra espacio…"- caviló Patty

-"Pero seguro que Kid se niega, nunca le ha gustado que haya gente en la casa porque arruinan la simetría"- aseguro Liz completando el pensamiento de su hermana sin saberlo

-¿Te parecería bien quedarte con nosotros?- pregunto Kid dejando boquiabiertas a sus dos armas- tengo muchas habitaciones vacías en mi casa

-¿En serio harías eso por mí Bonvivant Kid?-dijo Lied mirándolo sorprendida

-Claro, nunca dejaría a una amiga en la calle- contesto el pelinegro

-Entonces acepto tu ofrecimiento- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

Después de aquella inesperada muestra de solidaridad del joven shinigami todos se despidieron y regresaron a sus respectivas casas. Lied una vez más se iba a encargar de dejar a Chrona ya que además tenía que ir a su ahora viejo cuarto a por sus cosas.

-¡Ah! ¡Bonvivant Kid ha sido muy amable por recibirme!- dijo alegremente mientras iban por el subterráneo

-H-Hablando de K-Kid-kun- dijo Chrona con un tono que extraño a su compañera – y-yo he decidido regalarle el colguije que vimos- afirmo con un ligero sonrojo pero con voz firme

-Me alegro ¿pero estas segura? Se veía algo caro- le dijo mirándola

-Si, quiero dárselo- afirmo Chrona

-Entonces tú y yo iremos a buscar trabajo- dijo Lied abrazándola por el hombro

-No es n-necesario que t-tú también t-trabajes Lied-chan

-Ni lo menciones, yo no quiero ser un estorbo en casa de Bonvivant Kid así que también trabajare por un poco de dinero para ayudar, el regalo va por tu cuenta ¿vale?

-Vale

Llegaron a la habitación de la pelirosa y Lied se despidió dándole las buenas noches, notaba a su amiga muy feliz; lo que había hecho era dar un gran paso y quería asegurarse de que Chrona lograra su objetivo.

Pasó a ver a Shinigami-sama y le informo de que sería huésped en la casa de Kid entre otras cosas, el dios de la muerte pareció alegrarse de esto, la joven supuso que creía que sus ondas de alma ayudarían a si hijo y ella estaba de acuerdo.

Después de eso se dirigió a su ex-cuarto a recoger sus cosas, la dueña del lugar parecía alegrarse. Metió todo en un maleta y cuando estaba a punto de terminar un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, miró por la ventana pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal.

¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían los desgraciados en encontrarla? ¿Qué harían si se enteraban de sus amigos?... no quería pensar en ello, pero el día que tuviera que luchar lo haría con todo.

-"Por ahora solo queda esperar aunque no hay nada de malo con que les enseñe un par de cosas"- pensó mientras salía.

Y hasta aquí llega, pienso que me quedo corto pero según Word son 9 páginas. Ahora si he llegado al empiezo de la verdadera historia pues todo acaba el día que Chrona le dé su regalo a Kid. Y hablando de ese loco ya se tardo en llegar, mira que hasta me tome la molestia de arreglar mi cuarto simétricamente.

(Se oye que alguien toca a la puerta de mi cuarto, me levantó y abro)

¡Por fin! Ya te habías tardado en llegar Kid

Kid: Bueno es que… me citaste a las 7:30 y me pareció una hora muy asimétrica así que decidí llegar a las 8

"¿Por qué me imagine que esto iba a pasar?"

Black Star: ¡Anda rayitas deja entrar al poderoso ore-sama! (empujandolo y me muevo hacia un lado para que no me caiga encima)

Soul: Buenas ¿Qué hay?

Buenas Soul, me alegra verte (dándole un apretón de manos) "De entre todos es el que se comporta más normal" Siéntanse como en su casa "exceptuando por el hecho de tirarla a pedazos"

Kid: ¡Que cuarto tan perfecto tienes!

Soul (viendo mis discos): ¿Qué tienes aquí?... ¿Hm? (tomando uno) "Sex pistols" no sabía que te gustaba el punk

A si, aunque solo el más calmado

Soul: ¿Puedo?

Claro, llévatelo el tiempo que quieras. Bueno ahora si por los que los llame, Hey Kid ven para acá

Kid (que estaba midiendo con regla la pared para comprobar que fuera simétrica): Voy (acercándose)

Quiero que les mande un saludo tú (señalando Soul) a Kuroneko Evans y tú (señalando a Kid) a Chabeli05 ambas son, respectivamente, fans de cada uno "claro que omití la parte de que les gusta el SoulxMaka y el KidxChrona"

Black Star: Mientras ore-sama descansa (dejándose caer en mi cama)

Claro ¬¬ (con ganas de asesinarlo)

Kid: Bueno gracias por escogerme como tu personaje favorito me siento halagado, te mando 8 saludos (haciendo ese como entrecomillado que siempre hace con sus dedos)

Soul: Creo que ser el personaje favorito de alguien me vuelve más genial (haciendo la señal de amor y paz) buenas y gracias por elegirme es realmente cool.

Creo que con eso podemos terminar por hoy, ahora vamos a (siendo interrumpida por cierto peliazul)

Black Star: ¿no tienes un poco de comida por aquí? Me muero de hambre (acercándose a mi armario)

¡No! ¡No lo abras! (muy tarde, lo ha abierto y le ha caído una avalancha de cosas encima) Te lo advertí.

Kid: ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Has arruinado la simetría de la habitación! (mirándolo con deseos asesinos)

Black Star (todavía debajo de la pila de cosas): ¡No es nada rayitas! ¡Ahora ayúdame a salir de aquí!

Kid (sacado de sus casillas): ¡No me llames así y ¿Cómo que no es nada? ¡Tu mocoso tarado!

Black Star: ¡No me digas mocoso! ¡Soy el hombre que supera a los dioses!

(Empiezan una pelea a puño limpio)

"Ya están otra vez"

Soul: ¿Deberíamos hacer algo?

Déjalos seguro que se calman, bien solo me queda decirles lectores que he subido un video de KxC para celebrar que ya entrado en el tema principal de este fic, se titula "Un amor (no) simétrico" he aquí el link: /0S84DvWQpd0 (espero que se vea porque las últimas veces que lo he intentado no aparecía)

Soul: ¿Te ayudo? No es nada genial quedarse aquí sin hacer nada

Está bien, presenta las aclaraciones hoy hubo muy pocas

Soul: Bien los * fueron por:

1.- Onigiris son bolas de arroz cocido muy famosas en Japón.

2.- Las cajas de bentou son cajas de almuerzo, generalmente utilizadas por los estudiantes.

3.- Cabe destacar que el nombre de la patineta de Kid es el de un demonio, su nombre quiere decir "El señor del Abismo". En la literatura cristiana se empleó para designar al Príncipe de los demonios, de acuerdo a la antigua costumbre hebrea de representar deidades ajenas en forma maligna.

Y eso es todo.

Bien hecho Soul, con eso acabamos por hoy pero… (mirando a Black Star y a Kid que yacen en un charco de sangre) ¿Qué hago yo con esos dos?

Soul: Yo me los llevo (cargándolos como puede) gracias por el disco y perdón por las molestias

No te preocupes, vuelvan cuando quieran "pero nunca Kid y Black Star juntos otra vez" (se va) aquí acabamos, tengo que ir por el trapeador antes de la sangre se coagule ¡Bye! ¡Nos vemos la próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

_Sin miedo_

Capitulo 4: La vida con el chico perfecto

Lied despertó y por un momento no supo porque demonios su cama tenía dosel y cobijas de tan alta calidad hasta que recordó que estaba en casa de Bonvivant y no en la suya. Había estado soñando con sus padres y por eso se había levantado con la sensación de que seguía con ellos.

Alejando la nostalgia de su pensamiento miró el reloj cucú que colgaba de la pared, las 7:00, era temprano seguro que Kid todavía no se despertaba (estaba convencida de que se levantaba a los 8 en punto, ni un segundo más ni un segundo menos) y las hermanas Thompson tampoco ya fuera porque Bonvivant las obligaba o por flojera (le parecía más probable la segunda).

La noche anterior no había podido ver a Bonvivant para agradecerle como se debía su hospitalidad, todos ya se habían ido a dormir, y lo único que encontró fue una nota del pelinegro diciéndole cual sería su cuarto y deseándole una buena noche.

-Mejor empezar mi vida en esta casa con el pie correcto- dijo y se puso en pie

Hizo su cama, se cambió y bajo a la cocina: grande y llena de aparatos costosos todos acomodados con mucho esmero. Decidió que lo mejor sería preparar el desayuno ¿pero que? No sabía que clase de comida les gustaba; después de pensarlo un poco tomó la decisión de hacer algo fácil pero que a todos les gustaba.

Sonrió y puso manos a la obra.

El reloj dio las ocho y tan puntual como él, Kid se levanto, despertarse a esa hora tan simétrica le hacía sentir que su día sería perfecto. Se cambió el pijama, hizo su cama con cuidado de dejarla perfectamente acomodada, reviso que todo estuviera en su lugar y salió de su cuarto.

Lo primero que detectó al salir fue un aroma como a harina dulce, le abrió el apetito.

-Buenos días- lo saludo Liz todavía con cara de sueño

-¡Holita!- saludó Patty que parecía llena de energía

-Buenos días a las dos- respondió el pelinegro

-¿Qué es ese olor?- pregunto Liz olisqueando el aire

-No lo se- contesto Kid- de hecho creí que tal vez era cosa de ustedes

-Para nada- dijo su arma mayor

-Pues sea lo que sea ¡huele delicioso!~- señalo Patty corriendo al comedor

Sus dos compañeros la siguieron pues también tenían hambre. Al entrar encontraron a Lied, vestida con unos vaqueros de pana negra y una blusa de manga corta con un delantal encima, dándole el toque final a la mesa que estaba puesta para un desayuno familiar.

-¡Ah! Muy buenos días a todos- los saludo la vampiro- Bonvivant espero que no te moleste que haya achicado la mesa con un hechizo es solo que me pareció muy grande para 4 personas

-No importa- contesto Kid que no podía quitarle la vista de encima a la mesa

Está estaba puesta de la siguiente manera: en el centro había un pequeño florero y en cada uno de sus lados había un tarro con algo distinto para untar (miel, mermelada, cajeta y lechera), cuatro platos con unos cuantos hot cakes en ellos y junto a cada uno un pequeño tazón con yogurt y fruta (N/A: Ni se nota que soy un amante de lo dulce ¿verdad?) ha ambos lados de cada uno estaban sus respectivos cubiertos.

-¿Hiciste esto para nosotros?- inquirió Liz asombrada

-Claro, es lo menos que podía hacer después de que ustedes me aceptaron en su casa- contesto Lied sonriendo felizmente- espérenme, en un momento vuelvo, voy por la jarra del jugo

-¡Te ayudo!~- exclamó Patty yendo detrás de ella

-Esto no me lo esperaba- murmuró Liz- pero bueno será mejor aceptarlo- dijo sentándose

Kid estaba más o menos el doble de asombrado que la rubia. Era gesto muy amable de parte de la pelirroja y no se podía creer que solo fuera como agradecimiento ¡si hasta se había tomado la molestia de acomodar todo simétricamente!

-Ya volvimos~-dijo Patty que traía los vasos

-Vamos Bonvivant Kid siéntate- lo invito Lied dejando la jarra y tomando asiento

-Si claro- dijo el pelinegro obedeciendo, también era raro que lo llamara "señorito" ¿a que se debería?- gracias por el desayuno aunque no era necesario

-Deja las formalidades y come- contesto Lied mirándolo entre molesta y halagada- solo díganme que tal me ha quedado ¿vale?

Sus tres acompañantes probaron los hot cakes y enseguida todos exclamaron:

-¡Esta riquísimo!- dijo Patty empezando a comer a mil por hora

-¡Buenísimo!- dijo Liz agarrando el tarro de la miel- veamos que tal saben con un poco de dulce

-¡Delicioso!- dijo Kid- eres muy buena cocinera

-No es para tanto, es algo bastante simple- rebatió modestamente la vampiro- pero realmente me halagas, gracias- le agradeció comenzado a comer

Llevaron el desayuno con calma y todos saciaron su apetito. Ella estaba muy contenta de que lo que había hecho les hubiera gustado a todos.

-Bien, ya que hemos acabado el desayuno y que Bonvivant lleva más de ocho veces que me dice que no era necesario- dijo mirando al pelinegro con una sonrisa- le tomare la palabra y, como agradecimiento por la comida, me enseñara su biblioteca que de seguro es muy grande ¿vale?

-Con gusto- contesto Kid sonriéndole de vuelta

-Y nosotras lavaremos los platos- dijo Liz poniéndose de pie ¿Por qué algo en la amabilidad de Lied le molestaba? (N/A: no, Liz no esta celosa… solo lo digo por aquellos que se lo llegaran a preguntar) - vamos One-chan

-¡Oi!- exclamó su hermanita ayudándola a levantar los platos

Las dos hermanas entraron a la cocina.

-Entonces ¿vamos?- pregunto Kid levantándose de su asiento

Ella asintió con la cabeza, se quito el delantal y lo siguió por los pasillos de la enorme mansión mientras miraba a todas partes con curiosidad.

-¿Es que acaso no tienen sirvientes?- inquirió al notar la falta de personal

-No, en cierto sentido no me gusta… bueno… ellos no…-intento explicar el pelinegro haciendo el ademán como de acomodar algo

-Entiendo, nunca mandes a alguien más a hacer trabajo que solo puedes hacer tú-dijo entendiendo- pero debe ser duro tener que limpiar todo este lugar

-Se hace lo que se puede- contesto él restándole importancia

-"Tal y como dijo Shinigami-sama pareciera que se esta encerrando"-pensó mirando un poco preocupada a su compañero

-Ya llegamos- anunció Kid abriendo unas puertas

Detrás de estas estaba la más grande colección de libros que había visto, era asombroso cuantos libros había en aquella habitación.

-Wow, son muchos- murmuró

-No tantos como en la biblioteca del Shibusen- rebatió Kid riéndose de su reacción

-¿Tendrás algo sobre ocultismo o misticismo?- pregunto con un brillo eufórico en los ojos

-Creo que uno o dos, por aquí- le dijo el pelinegro señalando uno de los estantes

-"Es asombroso que sepa exactamente donde, pero bien pensado seguro que los acomodo uno por uno el mismo"- se dijo con una sonrisita

-Estos, elige el que quieras- le dijo indicando una larga hilera de libros

-Esos no son uno o dos- le dijo risueña extendiendo la mano a uno que parecía interesante pero se detuvo

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Kid

-Nada es solo que… ¿no te molesta que arruine la simetría del estante?- le pregunto ¿hasta que punto llegaba la obsesión de su amigo? Eso es lo que quería averiguar

-No pasa nada- la tranquilizo el oji ámbar ¿Por qué Lied se preocupaba por ese detalle?- yo también pienso leer uno de estos- dijo caminando al otro lado del estante y agarrando el libro que estaba justamente en el mismo lugar del que ella lo había tomado

-"Vaya ya lo tenía medido, pero bueno por lo menos me da un rato más con el"- pensó con resignación

Se sentaron en la mesa que estaba en el centro de la habitación y se enfrascaron en sus respectivas lecturas. Comenzó a leer un capitulo dedicado a la lectura del tarot: (N/A: es un método de adivinación en el que se utilizan cartas con distintos significados; por cierto en esta parte se entremezclan un poco la lectura y los pensamientos de Lied)

_El sol__:__ esta carta representa el poder y el control, en la lectura general esto representa que la persona en cuestión esta bastante equilibrada. _(¿Eso es lo que quiere Bonvivant? ¿Equilibrarse?)

_Más sin embargo en la posición invertida representa lo contrario: falta de control, desequilibrio, la persona no controla sus propios actos y no es dueña de su vida. (_Eso era una posibilidad, al fin al cabo algo totalmente perfecto o "simétrico" era imposible)

_El diablo: __habla, no literalmente de un demonio, si no de una mala influencia en la vida de la persona ya sea una persona o algo en su ambiente (_¿algo en su ambiente? Ciertamente ¿Qué pasara cuando se de cuenta de que el mundo nunca será perfecto?)

_El ahorcado: __Malas decisiones, se ha tomado el camino equivocado _(si se desvía del camino del humano el…) _perdida de uno mismo, de los ideales, frustración, un deseo de autodestrucción _(si, si el se pierde y se deja arrastra por la sombras…)

_La muerte:____Representa la perdida de cosas importantes _(como la cordura) _aunque también puede ser una muerte literal de algún ser querido, si se muestra en el futuro de la persona es posible que pierda algo querido o sufra una lesión grave no es necesariamente que vaya a morir _(No ¿pero que quedara de el? Y tampoco creo que el Shibusen lo deje vivir mucho) _En la posición invertida representa que el mismo esta causando esa perdida… o en casos raros es, literalmente, el suicidio. _(S-suicidio… no podrá vivir con ello B-Bonvivant va a…)

Cerró los ojos para apartar aquellos aterradores pensamientos, nunca una lectura acerca del tarot le pareció tan aterradora; aquello era por causa de la conversación que había mantenido con Shinigami-sama la noche anterior.

_-/Flash back/-_

-Así que te quedaras en casa de mi hijo- dijo el dios y ella asintió- ¡Me alegro!~

-No me malinterprete, que bueno que lo ve bien, pero ¿es que acaso cree que ayudare a Bonvivant Kid?- interrogó ella debido al tono que había utilizado

-Parece ser que me has atrapado, pues si, creo que tus vibraciones de alma le ayudaran- contesto Shinigami-sama con su tono característico

-¿Por qué esta tan preocupado por el? Digo, exceptuando por su obsesión, lo note bastante normal- dijo ella un poco confundida

-Veras, la razón es que- dijo Shinigami-sama con un tono más serio- desde que su madre se fue ya no es el mismo

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Antes reía y jugaba como cualquier niño pero después de eso… se volvió muy serio y su obsesión con la simetría creció mucho, me preocupa que lo haya hecho como una forma de evadir el dolor y que a la larga eso se vuela locura- explico el dios de la muerte y, a pesar de que no podía ver su cara, supo que estaba profundamente triste

-No se preocupe Shinigami-sama, hare lo que pueda por su hijo- prometió sonriéndole- es más juro que encontrare una manera de que vuelva a sonreír como antes

-¿En serio harías eso Lied-chan?- pregunto el dios recuperando un poco de su tono jovial

-Sip, le debo una por aceptarme en Death city, además yo también se que se siente perder a tus padres- respondió confiada con una ancha sonrisa.

_-/Fin del flash back/-_

-¿Lied?- la llamó Kid haciendo que casi diera un brinco- ¿Pasa algo malo?

-N-No nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- negó con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Es que tenías una cara muy enojada y triste- respondió el pelinegro- ¿Segura de que no pasa nada?

-Realmente es que este libro me hizo acordarme de mi madre y me puse un poco nostálgica- dijo sin poder decir la verdad, Shinigami-sama le había advertido que el tema de su madre ponía de mal humor a Kid

-Si se que es difícil- murmuró el oji ámbar un poco triste

-¿Eh?- dijo ella sorprendida de que su amigo hablara del tema

-Mi madre se fue cuando yo solo era un pequeño niño, no le recuerdo mucho… tuve que crecer sin ella- explicó el pelinegro desviando la mirada

-V-Vaya, no lo sabía- mintió aun asombrada- pero por lo menos tienes a tu padre

-Si- dijo Kid no muy convencido

-Sabes, creo que tienes suerte de tener un padre que se preocupa tanto por ti aun cuando no se le note- lo animo ella sonriéndole- y si no me cree ¿Qué te parece una lectura del tarot?

-¿Y eso que demostraría?- pregunto Kid con gesto confundido

-Una lectura general muestra el pasado, presente y por venir puede que te des cuenta de cómo es tu vida- explico mirándolo atentamente- soy una bruja y hare que funcione, solo que para eso también necesito de tu cooperación

-¿En que sentido?- quiso saber el pelinegro frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, la brujería no le gustaba mucho

-El tarot se mueve por la energía de las personas, sin ella no son más que cartas normales, lo único que necesito es que seas tu el que ponga las cartas ¿Lo harás?- le explico

-De acuerdo, no parece peligroso- aceptó su amigo más calmado

-Bat, bat, vampire, vamper- murmuró señalando con un dedo la salida de la biblioteca

Pasaron unos segundos, en los que a Kid se le notaba en la cara que se estaba preguntando que es lo que había hecho, hasta que un mazo de cartas entro flotando en la habitación y se pose en la mano de ella.

-Wow- murmuró Kid siendo esta vez él el sorprendido- ¿todas las brujas saben hacer eso?

-La magia de mover objetos es de las más básicas. Empecemos- dijo revolviendo la baraja y luego extendiéndosela

El joven shinigami así hizo.

-Ahora concéntrate en dejar un poco de energía en las cartas.

Su amigo cerró los ojos un momento y luego los volvió a abrir asintiendo.

-Bien, ahora pon cuatro cartas en un extremos, tres en el centro y otras cuatro del otro lado- lo dirigió con voz suave

Kid puso malacara y parecía querer protestar.

-Ya se que el numero no es muy simétrico pero así debe ser- le corto antes de empezara a reclamar- por cierto, si alguna de las cartas se te cae y queda chueca déjala así.

El joven no pareció muy complacido pero obedeció; como había supuesto el temblor de las manos de su amigo hizo que dos cartas quedaran ladeadas: la segunda del extremo izquierdo y la tercera del derecho.

Aquí es donde entro yo, empezaremos por el pasado- anunció poniendo boca arriba las cartas del lado izquierdo.

Lo que vio hizo que se pusiera nerviosa pero no le sorprendió: la 1° carta era El Mundo, la 2° La Muerte (ambas posiciones), la 3° La Templanza (invertida) y la 4° era El guardián. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que no se le notara el nerviosismo.

-No es el mejor pasado que visto, iré por partes- dijo dada la cara de desconcierto del pelinegro- El Mundo al derecho- señalo la carta que tenía pintado un ángel sosteniendo la Tierra entre sus manos- dice que **tu **mundo estaba en orden pero- apunto la carta que tenía un ángel con una guadaña manchada de sangre- La Muerte llegó a tu vida, en ambas posiciones quiere decir que tanto perdiste** algo**importante como que tu mismo te causaste una perdida... eso dejo que tu lo pienses. Esa perdida causo – señalo la carta de cabeza que se ilustraba con la imagen de un niño cerca de aguas tranquilas pero que en ese momento vaticinaba tormenta- La Templanza de cabeza, tú felicidad se volvió tormento y caos pero eso no quiere decir que lloraste y gritaste… hay quien se refugia del dolor en el orden.- se calló al darse cuenta de que había hablado demasiado- El Guardián- a punto a la ultima carta y logro esbozar una sonrisa, tenía la imagen de dos jóvenes guerreros espalda con espalda listos para protegerse uno al otro- como bien dice su nombre es lguien que te protegió de esa desgracia y ese pesar, me aventuró a decir que ese era y **es **tú padre.

-Si, creo que tienes razón- contesto Kid mirando la carta entre feliz y nostálgico- hasta ahora vas bien.

Seguiremos con el futuro- anunció con apresuró ya que no quería verlo triste más tiempo.

-¡Eh, espera! ¿Qué no acaso no seguiría el presente?- cuestiono el oji ámbar volviendo en si mismo

-Lo dejare para el final ya que es lo que más nos interesa- respondió guiñándole un ojo mientras volteaba las cartas del lado derecho- Vaya, vaya, para ser que vamos mejorando- exclamó con una sonrisa mirando las 2 primeras cartas, una era un guerrero preparándose para la batalla y la otra un anciano dándole clase a unos niños- Fuerza y Sabiduría a un tiempo, al parecer te vas a hacer más fuerte e inteligente además- señalo la siguiente carta que simplemente estaba negra- El Vació que a pesar de su nombre no es malo, más bien se debería decir que no es, solo vaticina un cambio radical y ya que esta en ambas posiciones quiere decir que puede ser tanto bueno como malo- pasó a la ultima carta que representaba un ejercito que se lazaba victorioso sobre sus enemigos- sea lo que sea traerá a La Victoria, parece ser que cumplirás un deseo importante.

El pelinegro parecía feliz de escuchar esto ¿Qué deseo estaría pensando que se cumpliría? No había manera de saberlo.

-¿Y que hay de mí presente?- quiso saber Kid, estaba emocionada, ni el se escapaba al poder que ejercía la magia de la adivinación

-Bien, en el solo aclaro que la de arriba y la de abajo representan tu vida y que no me hago responsable de lo que veas, ya muchos han intentado matarme por ello- advirtió viéndolo con una sonrisa seria- las quitare una por una.

Volteo la primera, tenía pintados dos ángeles de alas doradas que entrelazaban sus manos como si hicieran una promesa.

-La Hermandad, simboliza a todas las personas que te rodean y te quieren- explicó al expectante shinigami

Tomó la carta, algo que no se había atrevido a hacer con las demás pues generalmente le mostraba una visón más aproximada de lo que significaba. Vio fugazmente caras conocidas y unas risas llegaron a sus oídos a demás del nombre "Kid" pronunciado por dos voces.

-Son todos: tus amigos, tus maestros, compañeros y tu padre, incluso a mi misma, a los que veo en esta carta; pero en especial Liz y Patty son importantes en este sentido, te quieren mucho y tratan de ayudarte en lo que pueden- le reveló al pelinegro que la miró sorprendido- son buenas amigas, intenta cuidarlas ¿vale?

-Siempre- contesto Kid con una media sonrisa.

Sacó la siguiente carta, esta tenía la imagen de una joven siendo abrazada por un muchacho ambos parecían muy felices; no pudo menos que empezar a desternillarse de la risa.

-"Por lo menos se que el universo está de acuerdo conmigo en este asunto"- pensó sin parar de reírse

-¡¿Qué sucede Lied?! ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!- pregunto oji ámbar elevando un poco la voz pero intentando no perder la calma que la pelirroja si había perdido.

-P-Perdón, es que… Pfft… dame u-un segundo- pidió respirando profundo hasta que logro controlarse- lo siento, vera es que esa carta era la última que esperaba ver en ti- aquello era una mentira y lo sabía, pero seguro que si era la última que esperaba su amigo- ¡Es el amor en pareja!- explicó intentando no volverse a reír

-¿Qué?- pregunto Kid abriendo mucho los ojos y quedándose congelado.

-Parece ser que alguien esta enamorado de ti ó…- dijo y volteo a verlo con una mirada picara que le dio miedo a su amigo- que **tú **estas enamorado de alguien.

Kid se estremeció y la sangre se le subió a la cara, el corazón le latía a mil por hora ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? El recuerdo de una risita tímida le llego a la mente, se rubor se acentuó.

-Bueno eso es un asunto personal así que me abstendré de mirar más detenidamente esa carta- aseguró calmando un pocos los nervios del pelinegro ¿Para que verla? Solo iba a confirmarle lo que ya sabía- pero si tienes problemas con eso siempre estoy aquí para ayudarte, prometo que no me burlare ni se lo diré a nadie.

-C-Claro- respondió el joven shinigami, quería dejar el tema cuanto antes

-Ahora, redoble de tambores por favor,- dijo con voz risueña- miremos que es lo que te describe mejor- anunció tomando la ultima carta ¿Qué pasaba si era El Sol al revés o El Ahorcado? ¿Querría decir eso que su amigo ya no tenía esperanzas? La volteó- Vaya- dijo asombrada

La carta era El Sol como había supuesto pero estaba al derecho, la imagen del príncipe mirando al enorme sol que parecía prometer un nuevo y magnifico amanecer nunca le pareció tan tranquilizadora.

-¿Qué es?- quiso saber Kid un poco preocupado por su reacción

-Es El Sol, representa poder y autocontrol… eso quiere decir que debes estar orgulloso Bonvivant Kid porque pocas personas pueden alardear de que lo que los defines es que tienen su vida bajo control y tienen el poder para cambiar su futuro- le explicó volviendo a sonreír- ahora ya se porque tu futuro pinta tan bien, eres muy afortunado Bonvivant

Kid se quedo callado unos momentos, pensativo.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- le toco preguntar esta vez a ella

-Me alegro de lo que dices, es solo que he estado preguntándome… ¿Por qué me llamas Bonvivant y me tratas con tanto respeto?- pregunto mirándola serio- nos conocemos de dos días y no quiero que por ser hijo de un Shinigami tú

-No digas incoherencias- le cortó sin inmutar su sonrisa- no soy de las que trata bien a alguien por su status, yo te trato así porque ese sol que representas lo alcance a ver desde que te conocí- dijo tomando la carta y se la dio- eres alguien que merece mi respeto como pocas personas, nunca había visto un alma tan preparada para ser un líder y gobernante tan bueno… quizás con la excepción de una que vi antes de entrar a la ciudad

Kid se sintió un poco azorado por lo que le acababa de decir, una vez más Lied había hecho uso de su habilidad de poner en cada silaba lo que sentía, no podía negar que eso era lo que la vampiro veía en el.

-¿De quien era esa alma?- pregunto para cambiar de tema

-La de Shinigami-sama- respondió

Kid solo asintió. El reloj dio tres campanadas que llegaron en un murmullo hasta ellos.

-¡Dios!- exclamó poniéndose en pie de un salto- Quede de verme con Chrona-chan, si no me muevo llegare tarde

-¿Con Chrona?- inquirió Kid, no se había dado cuenta pero había levantado la cabeza de repente al oír el nombre

-Si, vamos a buscar trabajo

-¿Trabajo? ¿Para que?

-Yo quiero ayudar con algo aquí- contesto y antes de que replicara dijo- no importa lo que digas no vas a evitarlo; Chrona-chan me dijo que quiere ahorrar para un regalo pero no me dijo para quien- dijo mientras se reía por dentro

-Ya veo, mándale saludos de mi parte por favor- la despidió Kid que ni por una milésima de segundo pensó que el regalo pudiera ser para el- espero que encuentren algo

-Le hare llegar tu saludo y gracias por el apoyo, una ultima cosa ¿Cuándo es tú cumpleaños?- le pregunto de repente pensando en lago

-El 31 de Octubre ¿Por qué preguntas?- cuestiono su amigo confundido

No es nada, así que en Halloween… bien, ese día celebraremos entonces tres cosas, nos vemos- se despidió rápidamente y luego corrió hacia la entrada de la casa

Kid se quedó pensando a que se refería con "tres cosas".

Camino rápidamente por las calles pero al pasar enfrente de un local dio marcha atrás, era una cafetería muy bonita de esas en que las camareras vestían de maids y conversan con los clientes, en una de sus ventanas había un letrero que rezaba:

_**Se solicitan empleadas de limpieza nocturna**_

_Requisitos:_

_*Tener entre 13 y 16 años_

_*Ser mujeres_

_*Saber de limpieza_

_De tener todos los requisitos presentarse aquí para su contratación, hay posibilidades de que si prueban ser suficientemente buenas se les de un lugar entre las camareras del lugar._

No era el mejor trabajo del mundo pero por algo se empezaba, decidió hablarle del empleo a su amiga haber si la convencía. Reanudo su camino con renovados ánimos.

Unos minutos después entro en el cuarto de Chrona después de que ésta le dijera que pasara. La pelirosa tenían un montón de hojas de periódico a su alrededor, se notaba que había tomado en serio aquello.

-Que bueno que te pones la ropa que te compre- le dijo señalando un bonito aunque sencillo vestido negro con los bordes blancos que llevaba puesto.

-Sí, a-aunque no he salido más que a c-comer- contesto su amigo sin apartar la vista de la hoja que estaba revisando en ese momento

-¿Cómo te ha ido?- pregunto sentándose junto a ella en la cama

-Nada, e-esto es m-muy difícil-dijo Chrona volteándola a ver un poco desanimada

-Pues cuando venía para acá vi un empleo que se veía prometedor- el rostro de la pelirosa se ilumino- es de limpieza en una cafetería

-N-Nunca h-he limpiado n-nada- murmuró Chrona

-Ya te enseñare, es fácil y como es de noche nadie nos molestara ¿Qué te parece?- la animó sonriéndole

-D-De acuerdo- aceptó la pelirosa sonriendo un poco

-Ah, por cierto Bonvivant Kid te manda saludos- le dijo como si nada

-¿K-Kid-kun?- inquirió Chrona poniéndose nerviosa

-Aja, es que le mencione que íbamos a buscar trabajo- su amiga abrió los ojos asustada- calmada, no le dije que le ibas a comprar un regalo, su cumpleaños es el 31 de Octubre y creo que es la mejor día para dárselo- le explico tranquilizándola

-H-Hoy estamos a 4 de A-Agosto, casi dos m-meses- dijo Chrona contando con los dedos

-Entonces ¿decidido?- pregunto sonriendo traviesa

-De a-acuerdo- contesto su amiga con aquel tono serio nada propio de ella

-Pues bien, vayamos a ver el trabajo.

Kid salió de la biblioteca sin poder sacarse aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, desde la lectura de cartas que le había hecho Lied no podía dejar de pensar en la segunda carta que describía su presente: El Amor en Pareja.

-"¿Qué quiere decir esto? En lo demás acertó no hay motivo por el cual no lo hiciera en esto, ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que a-alguien esta enamorado de mí?- se pregunto mientras caminaba a su habitación, no se le ocurría quien- ¿O es que acaso y-yo…?"- nuevamente esa risita tímida le lleno la mente

Entro a su cuarto y decidió dibujar un poco, siempre lo hacía cuando quería serenarse. Puso sus instrumentos de dibujo técnico enfrente de él y comenzó a dibujar una cara, eso de dibujar personas totalmente simétricas le alegraba el día.

Pero aquella vez no le proporciono la paz que tanto requería, por más que intentaba algo en el dibujo no le gustaba y terminaba tirándolo, tanto fue esto que acumulo un montón de bolitas arrugadas a sus pies.

¿Qué era lo que no les gustaba? ¿Las orejas? No, eran iguales, ¿la nariz? menos, ¿el mentón? No, ¿Las pestañas? no, no y no.

Las horas pasaron y terminó por desesperarse; tomó por última vez una hoja y esta vez se puso a dibujar a mano limpia sin ninguna clase de instrumento de precesión ya desesperado por encontrar que era lo que no le gustaba en el dibujo.

Una media hora después término, era el dibujo mas asimétrico que jamás había hecho, en una situación normal sin duda alguna lo hubiera quemado para no dejar rastro de su existencia pero en lugar de eso lo examino con cuidado.

El rostro que había pintado era un poco ovalado pero fino, su cabello era más que un desorden y sus ojos muy grandes, aquella cara le parecía conocida de algún lado, de repente se dio cuenta y no pudo creérselo.

-"Esto no esta bien, esto no es nada perfecto"- pensó dejándose caer en su cama sintiéndose muy cansado y muy preocupado

Sintió el ligero peso de la hoja sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón, si sin duda ¿Qué otro lugar si no su corazón?

-_"Que __**estás**__ enamorado de alguien"_- le resonaron las palabras de Lied en la cabeza- _"parece ser que cumplirás un deseo importante"_ - ¿un deseo? ¿Qué era lo que el deseaba? ¿Realmente lo sabía?- _"tienen su vida bajo control…"_- pues ya no más, en esos momentos no se sentía con control para nada

Cerró los ojos, ¿Por qué exactamente cuando le habían dicho que controlaba su vida el se daba cuenta de que no era cierto? Había alguien más que podía controlarlo, por eso ese sentimiento siempre le había parecido algo asimétrico.

Levanto la hoja y abrió los ojos obligándose a mirarla una vez más. No la encontró ni desagradable, ni fea y mucho menos con deseos de cambiarla. Suspiró.

-Tengo que admitirlo- se dijo en voz baja- e-estoy enamorado.

¡Hello, Hello lectores! Espero que les haya gustado el capi y que el final no haya estado muy empalagoso, soy del tipo de personas que cree que Kid esconde debajo de esa seriedad un alma un poquito más sensible.

(Llaman a mi puerta)

¡Que bien, ya llegaron! (abriéndole la puerta a Maka, Tsubaki y Chrona) ¡Buenas, que gusto verlas! Pasen.

Chrona: G-Gracias, q-que grande e-es tu cuarto

Maka: Se parece al que tenemos Soul y yo, por cierto (dándome un disco) lo manda Soul el flojo no quiso venir a devolvértelo (Pone malacara)

Tsubaki: bonito cuarto, por cierto te traje esto (extendiéndome un paquete)

¿Qué es? (lo abro y dentro hay una cajita de bentou con comida) ¿tu la hiciste?

Tsubaki: (un poco tímida) Si

¡Yupi! La comida de Tsubaki-chan sabe deliciosa, bueno pero primero (mirando a Maka y a Chrona) quiero que ustedes manden un saludo, sois las favoritas de Tom Reidem-kun

Chrona: (nerviosa) ¿Y-Yo? N-no se c-como lidiar con e-esto

Maka (alegre) ¡Venga Chrona! (agarrándola de la mano) suena divertido

Anímate, seguro que lo pones feliz.

Chrona: O-Okay

Ambas: (Maka con una gran sonrisa y Chrona todavía un poco nerviosa) Gracias por elegirnos como tus personajes favoritos, te mandamos un abrazo y un beso

Estupendo, lo hicieron muy bien ambas, Ahora ¿que les parece si comemos la comida que trajo Tsubaki-chan?

Ragnarok: (saliendo) ¡Siiiii! ¡Ya me moría de hambre!

Maka y yo: A tino te vamos a dar nada glotón ¬¬

Ragnarok: ¡Claro me van a dar algo, feas!

¡Y menos si lo pides así!

Ragnarok: ¡¿Qué?! (Empieza a golpearme en la cabeza)

(Cubriéndome con mis manos) ¡Quítenmelo!

Chrona (intentando detenerlo) Ragnarok detente, detente ¡Que te detengas! (le pega)

Ragnarok (sacado de sus casillas): ¡Maldita! ¡Te lo has ganado! (pegándole esta vez a su técnica)

Maka: ¡Detengámoslo!

(Todas unimos fuerzas para pararlo)

Hasta aquí lo dejo lectores, esto requiere de toda mis fuerzas, solo quiero decirles que he empezado a subir algunos dibujos en mi cuenta de DeviantArt que no son muy buenos a mi parecer pero tal vez a ustedes les gusten, mi usuario es darkiwolf ¡Nos vemos la próxima!

(Me lanzo al mar de polvo y puños que se a convertido intentar para a Ragnarok)


	5. Chapter 5

_Sin miedo_

Capitulo 5: Escena de un café

-¿Seguro que estas bien?- pregunto Lied por tercera vez

-Sí, lo estoy- contesto Kid con esa sonrisa que se veía forzada

-Sigo sin creérmelo- dijo ella un poco malhumorada.

Había pasado una semana desde su primer día en casa de Kid y seis desde que comenzara a trabajar con Chrona, y su amigo había empezado a actuar extraño, al principio no lo tomo como algo preocupante pero al ver que no se le pasaba le inquieto. Parecía estar en las nubes todo el tiempo y con los nervios a flor de piel, también tenía unas leves ojeras como si no durmiera bien.

Regresaban de una misión en el Cairo, el pelinegro iba montado en su patineta junto con Patty y Liz en su forma de armas mientras que la vampiro iba en escoba (realmente prefería volar como murciélago pero ni ella tenía la fuerza para aletear hasta Death city).

-Lied tiene razón, últimamente actúas raro-concordó Liz

-Pareces a punto de sufrir un ataque-dijo Patty con una voz preocupada nada propia de ella

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntaron las tres a un tiempo

Kid hizo una mueca de desesperación, estaba cansado de guardar silencio pero bajo ningún motivo iba a decirles su secreto, sobretodo porque ni el mismo estaba 100% seguro, había estado evitando a toda costa verse con esa persona, en cierto sentido le daba miedo conocer la verdad. Así que no sedería… aun si las tres insistían.

-Por última vez: estoy bien, no se preocupen- las tranquilizo o por lo menos lo intento- miren, ya estamos llegando

Era cierto, ya alcanzaban a ver su hogar con el notable edificio del Shibusen en su cima. Lied miro una vez más a su amigo ¿Qué le pasaría? No podía ayudarlo si no le decía nada, por lo menos contaba con el apoyo de las dos hermanas; todavía le hacía sonreír la forma en que habían llegado a ser un "equipo" por así decir.

_-/Flash Back/-_

-¡Genial ya tenemos trabajo!- exclamó dando saltitos

-S-si- es muy bueno- dijo Chrona sonriendo dulcemente- s-solo esp-pero h-hacerlo b-bien

-Seguro lo harás, siempre estaré a tu lado para apoyarte- la animo guiñándole un ojo- ahora vamos a casa

-N-No tienes que a-acompañarme, p-puedo volver s-sola- contesto la pelirosa

-¿En serio? Pues entonces te dejo, mañana iré por ti ¿vale?- dijo ella

-D-De acue-erdo- acepto su amiga- n-nos vemos

-Nos vemos ~- la despidió empezando a caminar.

Chrona le dijo adiós con la mano, también caminando de regreso al Shibusen.

Caminó un rato sin nadie a su vista hasta que sintió unas manos en sus hombros, eran Liz y Patty que se habían colado a sus lados.

-Ah, vaya son ustedes, no hagan eso me asustaron- se quejo con voz infantil

Las hermanas no le contestaron y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de algo andaba mal.

-Oye Lied nos hemos estado preguntando- dijo Liz con una voz algo escalofriante

-Si nos preguntamos, jejejeje- se rio Patty con el mismo tono

-¿Por qué te comportas tan cariñosa con Kid?- pregunto la mayor con tono amargo

Hasta ahora no había detenido su caminar fingiendo que no pasaba nada, pero en cuanto oyó aquello se detuvo.

-Si tenéis algo que decirme díganmelo y no se anden con rodeos- les contesto con voz aterciopelada

-Te gusta Kid ¿no es así?- acusó Liz con una sonrisa torcida y macabra- cosa que obviamente no dejaremos que pase.

La pregunta le llegó por sorpresa y por supuesto que la respuesta era un rotundo NO pero decidió hacerles pagar por sus descaradas conclusiones.

-¿Y cómo no me va a gustar? Es gracioso, caballeroso, inteligente, guapo, amable y si vamos por lo demás hijo de un Shinigami- dijo con picardía haciendo que las dos hermanas se quedaran boquiabiertas- pero si he de ser sincera… no es mi tipo- concluyó haciendo que las rubias casi se cayeran de espaldas

-¡No des esos sustos!- le grito Liz recuperando el equilibrio

-Fueron ustedes las apresuradas, en lugar de amenazarme ¿Por qué no solo lo preguntaron?- quiso saber

-Bueno… yo… nosotras- balbuceó el arma mayor

-¡Jejejeje!- rió escandalosamente Patty

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!- exclamó Liz furiosa

-¡Es que yo te lo dije one-chan! ¡Además Lied-chan es muy buena amiga de Chrona-chan!- contesto su hermanita sin parar de reír

-Vaya, así que ustedes también se dieron cuenta- comentó mirándolas divertida, verlas pelear era todo un espectáculo- por un momento temí que Liz estuviera celosa

-No me gustan los niñatos obsesivos- le contestó la aludida con una expresión como si la hubiera ofendido

-Lied-chan ¿tu también sabes que a Kid-kun le gusta Chrona-chan?- pregunto Patty contenta

-Sí, estoy haciendo lo que puedo, por eso les pediré que no armen alboroto y me ayuden en lo que puedan, por favor- pidió juntando sus manos en señal de ruego

-¡Hai!~- contestaron las dos hermanas

Después de eso las tres regresaron a su hogar abrazándose por los hombros y riendo ante las mil y un maneras que se les ocurrían para juntar a la pareja.

_-/Fin flash back/-_

-"Pero fue esa noche cuando Bonvivant entró en ese estado tan feo"- pensó dando un suspiro mientras aterrizaban delante de las puertas del Shibusen.

Fueron a darle el reporte de misión a Shinigami-sama quien le pidió que se quedara para hablar con ella.

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-Eso me gustaría saber a mi- contestó el dios de la muerte con tono de preocupación- noté que Kid-kun está un poco nervioso y estresado ¿Le ha pasado algo?

-No sé decirle- contestó bajando la cabeza avergonzada- perdóneme, prometí ayudarlo pero se niega a decirme que tiene… no confía en mí

-¡No te preocupes Lied-chan!~- la animó Shinigami-sama recuperando algo de su tono jovial- seguro que Kid solo está resolviendo algo en su cabeza, te lo dirá en cuanto el mismo sepa que le pasa

-Eso espero- contesto la pelirroja sonriendo un poquito- "debo de admitir que en lo que animar se trata, es mucho mejor que yo"- pensó confortada

-Bueno, no te retengo más Lied-chan- le dijo el dios de la muerte- según tengo entendido hoy también tienes que ir a trabajar

-Sí, junto con Chrona-chan como siempre- respondió la pequeña vampiro

-¡Buena suerte! ¡Bye~eee!- la despidió

-Gracias, nos vemos- correspondió Lied saliendo del Death Room.

Bajo hasta el subterráneo a por su amiga que la esperaba frente a su cuarto, parecía estar teniendo una discusión con Ragnarok.

-¡Te lo digo por última vez! ¡Así sería más fácil!- le gritaba la espada

-P-Pero está m-mal- rebatió la pelirosa

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto Lied con curiosidad

-¡Le digo a la tonta que sería más fácil robar el dinero o mejor aún, ese dichoso colguije!- respondió Ragnarok a los gritos

-P-Pero n-no es honesto- dijo Chrona

-Así es, además ¿Qué sentido tendría dar algo que no te costó nada?- inquirió ella mirando a la espada demoniaca como quien explica que 1+1 es igual a 2

-¡No las comprendo!- dijo Ragnarok antes de desaparecer

-Eso es obvio- murmuró la pequeña vampiro- bueno ¿nos vamos?

-S-Sí- contesto su amiga.

**Chrona POV.**

Llegamos una vez a nuestro trabajo, aun no sé cómo lidiar con tener uno pero con Lied-chan a mi lado es mucho más fácil, siempre está animándome y ayudándome.

Además nunca me dare por vencida en lo que respecta al regalo de Kid-kun… todavía no se bien que es ese sentimiento cálido que me recorre cuando pienso en él, pero ¡se siente tan bien!

Tome una escoba todavía con torpeza, nunca seré buena en estas cosas de limpieza. Lied-chan me dijo que bastaba con dar mi mejor esfuerzo y eso es lo que hacía.

Pero a Kid-kun hacía una semana que no lo veía. Lo extraño, me pone triste no verlo, es cómo si a mi mundo le faltara una parte muy grande. Es ridículo ya que Kid-kun y yo casi no hablamos… y aun así el me había pedido que dejara de decirle "Shinigami-kun" y lo llamara por su nombre, pero yo tan torpe como siempre solo pude decirle Kid-kun, ahh, soy un caso perdido.

Me pregunto si que lo llamara por su nombre lo pondría feliz, a si como yo cuando oigo mí nombre en sus labios. No, supongo que no ¿Por qué debería? Soy solo una chica torpe y ridículamente tímida ¿Qué podría gustarle a Kid-kun de alguien como yo? ¿Gustar? No sé porque use esa palabra.

¿Por qué no habrá estado en esta semana? ¿Qué acaso no quiere verme? Soy tan asimétrica que… no, no eso no puede ser, solo debe estar ocupado eso es todo, no debó ponerme como mártir, no es bueno. Por ahora solo esperare para verle de nuevo, con su hermosa sonrisa calmada, sus gestos refinados, sus graciosos desvaríos por la simetría y sus hermosos ojos ámbar en los que podría perderme.

Suspire.

-_y no sabes ni que hacer, solo a su lado quieres estar_- canturreó Lied-chan haciendo que diera un pequeño respingo, parecía que había leído mis pensamientos- ah, perdón Chrona-chan, es solo que se me pasa más rápido el tiempo cantando

-N-no te preocupes- conteste un poco apenada

-Bueno ¿Qué tal algo más de acuerdo con el tema?- dijo mi amiga sacándome una sonrisa, cuando ella cantaba hacía que sintiera que podía lidiar con cualquier cosa- aquí voy

_Dinero, dinero_

_Alguien deme un poco_

_Trabajo, trabajo_

_Uno, dos o más_

_Solo para poder sustentar_

_Un poco de la vida real_

_Dinero, dinero_

_Todos necesitamos dinero_

_Unos por necesidad_

_Otros por…_

Se detuvo, no sabía cómo continuar, se le notaba en su cara de confusión. Sin darme cuenta canturree:

_Otros por amor_

_Qué lindo será_

_Cuando al fin pueda ver_

_Que todo lo que haga_

_Le saque una sonrisa a él_

Me puse roja al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho, mi nerviosismo se volvió horror al oír unos aplausos. Ambas volteamos a ver de dónde provenía aquel ruido y nos encontramos con el dueño de la cafetería.

-Que linda melodía, cantas muy bien- dijo haciendo que me refugiara detrás de mi amiga- oh ¿Qué pasa?

-Jajaja, Chrona-chan es un poco tímida señor- dijo Lied-chan con alegre vocecilla

-Ya veo, pero seguro que no rechazan un ascenso- dijo el dueño con una amplia sonrisa

Ambas lo miramos perplejas.

-E-Eso quiere decir…- murmure por lo bajo

-¿Nos dará trabajo de meseras?-pregunto Lied-chan

-Así es, siempre y cuando acepten- nos dijo- tienen una buena voz, seguro que incluso pueden subir al escenario una que otra vez ¿Qué dicen?

Lied-chan parecía ansiosa pero aun así primero me miró.

-¿Qué te parece?- me pregunto

Yo asentí ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Aceptamos- contesto Lied-chan.

Desde ahora soy una mesera, no si pueda lidiar con ello.

**Lied POV**

El dueño de la cafetería nos dejo ir una vez que nos aclaro algunos puntos importantes de nuestro nuevo puesto.

Al parecer en el café se tomaban en serio el hacer sentir al cliente que era atendido por una sirvienta personal aunque sin llegar a extremos morbosos, estaba estrictamente prohibido que nos tocaran si nuestro permiso.

El uniforme simulaba muy bien el traje que utilizaban las sirvientas pero sin las molestas ligas en las piernas que siempre me han parecido algo vulgares, en lugar de eso tenían unas lindas medias blancas. Las bebidas que les sirviéramos a nuestros clientes tendrían que ser hechas por nosotras así como hablarles con respeto y tratarlos amablemente para que se sintieran cómodos.

Básicamente nuestro trabajo era hacer que se olvidaran por un rato de sus problemas y se sintieran como reyes. Y siempre al cliente lo que quiere, a menos que sobrepase ciertos límites, si ellos, por ejemplo, nos pidieran hablarles de tú lo hacemos y punto. La paga no está nada mal: las propinas más nuestro salario.

Creó que es un buen trabajo para Chrona-chan así aprenderá a relacionarse con la gente. Hablando de ella ha estado callada todo este rato.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿Te preocupa lo de los ensayos?- le pregunte, nos habían dicho que de vez en cuando las meseras subían a cantar o bailar en un escenario y, ya que por esos nos dieron el trabajo, nosotras tendríamos que llegar temprano para prepararnos para nuestro primer show

-¿Eh? No, bueno s-si me pone u-un poco nervios-sa p-pero no estaba p-pensando en e-eso- me contesto mi amiga agachando la mirada con tristeza- p-pensaba en… K-Kid-kun, n-no lo he visto e-en un tiempo, l-lo extraño

La mire con pena, seguro que le dolía en alma no ver a Bonvivant, jodido sea el idiota por sumirse en su depresión, bueno no es su culpa; mejor no se lo menciono a Chrona-chan o se pondrá más triste.

-Lo veras pronto, solo ha estado un poco ocupado- la animé con una sonrisa

-E-Eso espero- contesto ella sonriendo un poquito, la ilusión se le pinto en los ojos, Ahhh que lindo es el amor ¿no?

De repente se me ocurrió una idea, una muy brillante idea, de esa manera mató dos pájaros de un tiro… o por lo menos eso espero.

-Chrona-chan ¿puedes regresar a casa sola?- pregunte ansiosa

-S-Si pero ¿p-porque?- inquirió mi tímida amiga

-Es que acabo de recordar algo: le prometí a Liz que la ayudaría con una manicura- mentí rápidamente con lo primero que se me ocurrió- voy un poco atrasada así que ¿puedes? ¿Por favor?- pregunte uniendo mis manos en señal de súplica

-E-está bien- contesto Chrona-chan

-¡Eres la mejor!- le dije abrazándola- nos vemos mañana temprano, para nuestro grandioso primer día de meseras

-Si- dijo con una de sus lindas sonrisas, me encanta verla feliz después de todo es mi mejor amiga

-Le mandare saludos de tu parte a Bonvivant Kid- dije separándome de ella, logrando que se sonrojara un poco- Adiós~

-Adiós-me despidió mientras me iba

Espero que resulte mi plan y pueda traerles un poco de felicidad a mis dos amigos. Jejeje, Bonvivant se va a quedar sin aire.

**Kid POV.**

Me encontraba acomodando los cuadros de mi casa por quinta vez consecutiva en está semana, como si manteniendo el orden en las cosas físicas pudiera compensar el caos que tengo en el corazón.

La verdad es que desde que me di cuenta de que estoy enamorado no duermo bien y estoy nervioso por todo, algo bastante raro en mí, maldición esto no es nada simétrico. Sinceramente quisiera acabar con esto, si se pudiera le pediría a Stein hakase que me extirpara esto que siento ¿Cómo demonios termine así? Pero por otro lado el solo pensar en esa persona me hace sentir feliz, en paz, como si el mundo de repente se hubiera vuelto completamente perfecto, cuanto deseo volver a verla pero me da un poco de miedo… ¿Qué va ser de mí?

-¿Bonvivant? ¿Se encuentra bien?- me llamó la inconfundible voz de Lied

-¿P-Porque lo dices?- dije nervioso, no la vi llegar, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba mirándome? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de algo?

-No es nada, solo que ese cuadro se le está yendo completamente a la izquierda- respondió mi amiga mirándome con ojos algo preocupados

Eché un vistazo a mis manos que según yo estaban acomodando un cuadro, tenía razón: el retrato casi estaba en posición vertical, lo acomode inmediatamente horrorizado de mi propio error.

-¡Ya está!- dije triunfante al terminar mi acción

Lied seguía mirándome entre preocupada y nerviosa.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunte ante su mirada, creo que de verdad se dio cuenta de algo

-Bueno… esto… ¿le gusta el café?- me pregunto

-¿Eh? S-sí un poco- respondí confundido por la pregunta

-¿Y las cosas dulces?

-Si

-¡Qué bien!~- exclamó sonriendo algo aliviada, no le veía pies ni cabeza a su interrogatorio

-Disculpa pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- quise saber

-Es que verá, quiero invitarlo mañana al café donde trabajo para hablar algo con usted- me contesto sonriendo más anchamente- ¿puedes ir?

-C-Claro- acepté con una sonrisa aunque no pude evitar preguntarme que era de lo qué quería hablar

-Entonces nos vemos en el café al mediodía mañana, yo tengo que ir para allá temprano así que lo estaré esperando ¿de acuerdo?- dijo contentísima

-De acuerdo ¿puedo llevar a Liz y a Patty?-inquirí

-Claro, de hecho pensaba invitarlas así que está bien; bueno ¡Nos vemos! ¡Buenas noches!- se despidió yéndose dando saltitos

-Muy buenas noches- conteste ligeramente asombrado por su comportamiento, si esto fuera anime ya tendría una gotita en mi cabeza

Sigo sin creerme que sea un vampiro, siempre pensé que los vampiros eran aterradores y ella es todo lo contrario, es muy buena amiga, siempre se preocupa por mí y eso que solo nos conocemos de una semana, me pregunto si debería contarle mi secreto, parece ser compresible, ella misma me dijo que si la necesitaba no dudara en llamarla, bueno tal vez se lo diga mañana.

Por ahora es tiempo de ir a dormir.

**Chrona POV**

Yo no sé lidiar con esto, pero Lied-chan dice que lo estoy haciendo muy bien. Solo llevó dos clientes en toda la mañana y por lo menos no les he tirado el café encima o alguna otra tontería; lo más difícil es hablar con ellos, yo no sé cómo hablar con la gente y siempre término disculpándome.

Pero no parece importarles mucho incluso dicen que soy mona tartamudeando, yo no sé cómo lidiar con cumplidos pero supongo que es bueno ¿no? Se siente bien que por lo menos una vez esté haciendo algo cómo es debido.

En estos momentos estoy tomándome un pequeño descanso en un pequeño cuarto en la parte de atrás, entre menos gente me mire mejor, la ropa que llevo me pone nerviosa aunque he de admitir que es linda.

-¿Gustas?-oí la voz de Lied-chan, levante la mirada y vi que me estaba extendiendo una taza de café

-G-Gracias- dije tomando la taza, lo probé- esta d-delicioso

Mi amiga no contesto estaba mirando el reloj que colgaba de la pared, marcaba las 11:54 am.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunte haciendo que parpadeara como si la hubiera despertado de un sueño

-No, nada- respondió sonriéndome- solo me preguntaba cuando subiremos al escenario

Me puse nerviosa al oír eso, nunca he estado en un escenario, le di otro sorbo al café intentando serenarme.

-No te preocupes- me animó- solo recuerda lo que ensayamos y todo saldrá bien ¿Okay?

-S-Si- dije sonriendo, supongo que si Lied-chan está conmigo puedo hacerlo- c-creó que debo v-volver- comente poniéndome en pie

-Ve por ellos, déjalos con la boca abierta- dijo Lied-chan haciendo que me sonrojara.

**Kid POV**

Entramos a la cafetería con tranquilidad, todavía faltaban unos minutos para las 12, siempre me ha gustado llegar un poco temprano, así me da tiempo de arreglar alguna imperfección en el lugar.

Una señorita vestida como sirvienta nos indico que tomáramos una mesa (que tenía una especie de sillón rojo alrededor) y nos dio los menús, dijo que en un momento una mesera que estuviera libre nos atendería.

Mire a mí alrededor, el local tenía agradables toques góticos, el blanco, el rojo, el morado y el negro eran los colores predominantes y estaban bastante bien distribuidos, había ornamentos en forma de la careta de mi padre y pude notar que era uno de esos lugares en donde las meseras hacían de maids, no le di mucha importancia y comencé a revisar el menú, mientras mis armas conversaban entre ellas.

Unos momentos después note que Patty estaba a punto de soltar algún improperio pero Liz le tapó la boca con rapidez sonriéndole pícaramente ¿Qué les pasaba? Le reste importancia y regresé mi vista al menú.

-B-Buenos d-días- nos saludo una vocecilla tímida

Sentí como mi corazón daba un vuelco al oír aquella voz, apreté con fuerza el menú en un intento de calmarme.

-¿C-Chrona?- tartamudee volteando a verla casi mecánicamente.

Qué bien que tengo buen control de mismo porque si no me hubiera quedado con la boca totalmente abierta. Ahí estaba Chrona con su típica cara preocupada y un hermoso, por no decir simétrico, sonrojo pero no estaba tan bonita como siempre, si no MUCHO más preciosa, al punto de que mi corazón latía tan fuerte que temí que se saliera de mi pecho.

Debó explicar la razón de mi alteración, como todas las camareras del lugar venía vestida de sirvienta (aunque dudó que a alguna de ellas le quede tan bien el traje): el uniforme consistía en un listón negro amarrado en el cuello, un vestido de falda sobre las rodillas, este era blanco de la parte de arriba y negro de abajo, con un corsé de listones rojos al igual que el moño que llevaba en el pecho, el borde de la falda era blanco y encima de esta llevaba un pequeño delantal, por ultimo traía puestas unas medias blancas y unos zapatos de piso negros.

Dios, nunca antes me había percatado (ni siquiera el día que fuimos de compras y la vi por primera vez con algo diferente a su vestido negro) de la linda figura que tenía, no tenía el atractivo físico de otras chicas pero su cuerpo estaba bien proporcionado, era _perfecta, _sobretodo sus piernas, se veían tan delicadas y suaves ¿Quién diría que ese vestido negro ocultaba un cuerpo tan hermoso? Me pregunto cómo se sentirá tocarlo... ¡Por el simétrico ocho! ¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?! ¡Eso es algo que un pervertido diría no yo!

-¡Buenos días Chrona-chan!- dijeron mis armas sacándome de mi pelea interna- ¡Que sorpresa verte aquí!- ¿es mi imaginación o sus voces se oían burlonas?

-H-Hola, s-si es q-que trabajo a-aquí- dijo dejándome con los ojos como platos ¿trabajaba de mesera? Maldije y agradecí mentalmente a Lied, por un lado me alegraba de ver a mi querida pelirosa pero por otro, por usar sus palabras, no se lidiar con esto.

-¿D-Desde hace cuanto trabajas aquí?- pregunte intentando que no se me notara el nerviosismo

-D-Desde h-hoy- contesto con su dulce vocecilla tímida

-Ya veo- murmuré, así que era de eso de lo que quería hablar mi amiga pelirroja, seguro quería darme la buena nueva- Felicidades por el ascenso, te va muy bien el trabajo- la alague sonriendo casi sin darme cuenta

-G-G-Gracias- dijo poniéndose roja, no pude dejar de notar que se veía todavía más hermosa así

-Bueno nosotras nos vamos yendo- dijo Liz poniéndose en pie

-¿Eh?- preguntamos Chrona y yo

-Es que one-chan acaba de recordar una barata en una tienda y no podemos perdérnosla~- explico Patty con su típico tono infantil

-No te preocupes Kid, puedes quedarte y platicar un rato con Chrona, luego nos cuentas qué tal te la pasaste- dijo mi arma mayor con tono pícaro que hizo que se me subieran un poco los colores- Nos vemos Chrona

-¡Adiosito!~- se despidió Patty

Me daban ganas de ordenarles que se quedaran a si tuviera que pagárselos con un día entero de compras en las mejores boutiques de la ciudad pero no se me ocurría ningún pretexto coherente para retenerlas; no me sentía capaz de estar solo con Chrona pero tampoco quería irme, su compañía me agrada.

-H-Hasta l-luego- dijo Chrona sonriéndoles un poquito

-Que les vaya bien- dije suspirando abatido

Las dos hermanas salieron del local sonriendo anchamente. Yo solo me quede viendo el punto donde se perdieron sin atreverme a voltear a ver a mi acompañante.

-Esto… ¿Shinigami-kun?- me llamó

-Es Kid ¿Qué pasa?- dije con un ligero tono de molestia ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que no me dijera así?

-L-Lo siento, e-es que el t-trabajo p-pide hab-blarle con r-respeto al c-cliente- tartamudeó un poco apenada, "¡Idiota!" me reprendí mentalmente- ¿Q-Quiere algo p-para beber?

-Un café americano estaría bien- conteste todavía amonestándome por mi reacción

-V-Vuelvo en u-un s-segundo- me dijo yendo a la barra por el café

La seguí con la mirada, se veía tan linda, dios… creo que después de todo si estoy enamorado. Así es, yo, Death the Kid, el caballeroso y respetable hijo de Shinigami-sama, y fiel creyente de la simetría, estoy enamorado de la chica más tímida y asimétrica de todo Death city. Puede sonar algo masoquista pero así es, seguro que si alguien se enterara se reiría en mi cara… pero… pero Chrona yo…

-Te amó con toda mi alma- susurré por lo bajo

-¿D-Disculpe? ¿Q-Que d-dijo S-Shinigami-kun?- pregunto Chrona con una bandeja mirándome algo confundida

Sentí como un fuerte sonrojo se apoderaba de mi cara, no me había dado cuenta de su presencia y había declarado mis pensamientos en voz alta, agradezco que no me haya oído pero eso no me quita la vergüenza.

-N-Nada- dije con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora

-Umm… e-está bien- aceptó mi respuesta dejando la bandeja en la mesa y sentándose junto a mi- a-aquí esta s-su café y e-eso lo m-manda Lied-chan- me dijo señalando una rebanada de pastel de chocolate

-¿Lied?- inquirí curioso

-S-Si esta a-atendiendo a un cliente p-pero dijo que a u-usted le gustan las cosas d-dulces a-así que traje e-esto- me explico entre tartamudeos

-Ah gracias- agradecí volviendo a sonreír, por supuesto que me gustan las cosas dulces ¿Qué hay más dulce que la hermosa chica que tengo junto a mí?

Chrona me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando tomó la taza de mi café y le agrego cuatro cubitos de azúcar y un poco de leche para luego agitarlo con una cucharita ocho simétricas veces en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj y luego otras ocho al contrario. Me quede estupefacto ¿Cómo sabía que así me gustaba mi café? ¿Lied se lo habría dicho? Pero ella nunca me ha preparado un café, mejor preguntar.

-C-Chrona- la llame a lo que ella volteo a verme- m-mi café ¿c-como…?- pero no me dejo terminar

-¡L-Lo s-siento! ¡N-No deb-bí h-hacerlo!- se disculpó apresuradamente

-No importa, de hecho así es exactamente como lo bebo - la tranquilice, tiene una manera tan endemoniadamente tierna de disculparse- solo quería saber cómo lo supiste

-N-No lo sabía- contesto mirando avergonzada hacia la mesa

-¿No lo sabías?- repetí incrédulo

Ella asintió. La interrogue con la mirada.

-Y-Yo bueno… y-yo… s-supuse lo de los t-terrones porque es l-la mitad d-de ocho ya que m-me parecieron muchos, l-lo de la l-leche es porque s-se que le gusta c-combinar los c-colores simétricamente y-y e-el número de veces p-para revolverlo s-se me ocurrió u-una y una p-porque s-se necesitaban m-más de ocho p-para d-deshacer l-la azúcar- me explico poniéndose roja y sin mirarme a los ojos

Yo me quede sin palabras ¿Había deducido todo eso ella sola? ¿Con solo observarme había averiguado todas esas cosas? No me lo puedo creer pero así es.

-¿H-Hice algo m-malo?- pregunto ante mi silencio

-N-No para nada, solo que es asombroso que sepas tanto de mí- dije con un leve rubor pensando que se tomaba algo de su tiempo para observarme- gracias- agregue dándole un trago a la bebida- está delicioso

Ella me regalo una de sus bonitas y simétricas sonrisas. Le sonreí de vuelta y nos quedamos viendo, me encantaba ver las profundidades de sus ojos azul cielo sobretodo sabiendo que ella miraba los míos; un calor agradable me llenó el pecho.

-D-Disculpe Shi… digo Kid-kun- dijo Chrona haciendo que sonriera más, no era como quería que me llamara pero así estaba mejor

-Sí, dime- conteste felizmente

-N-No quiero s-ser ofe-fensiva p-pero ¿S-se encuentra bien?- pregunto mirándome con ojos preocupados

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dije abandonando mi sonrisa, no me gustaba que tuviera esa mirada

-E-Es que tiene o-ojeras y s-se ve algo ca-cansado- explico con la misma mirada

Así que ella también se había dado cuenta ¿tan notorio es? Claro que la causa la sorprendería, le sorprendería que le dijera que era por ella que no lograba conciliar el sueño, que me la pasaba suspirando y pensando en ella todo el día, que cargo a todas partes con ese dibujo que hice de ella y que todas las noches lo miró, que es el hecho de no saber cómo decirle lo que siento lo que me tiene en este estado.

-No es nada, no te preocupes- conteste con voz neutra

Ella hizo una mueca como de dolor y agacho la cabeza.

-No t-tiene por qué de-decirme a m-mí , d-después de t-todo no so-soy muy ami-amiga de u-usted, pero si pu-puedo ayudarlo e-en algo, yo…- dijo un poco triste, seguro que la había hecho sentirse menospreciada

-No te pongas triste, solo no he dormido bien- la anime amablemente- lo único que necesito para sentirme mejor es que sonrías- le dije poniendo el ejemplo y sonriéndole

Ella levanto la vista y hizo lo que le pedí, el brillo de sus ojos se intensifico; demonios, que ganas me dan de besarla en este momento. Chrona se sonrojo un poco como si también hubiera pensado algo parecido, lo cual es ridículo.

-¿Se la pasan bien?- pregunto una voz risueña sacándonos de nuestra ensoñación, era Lied

-Buenas- salude viéndola un poco molesto de que hubiera arruinado la atmosfera

-Jijiji- se rió ante mi tono- Bonvivant da miedo- dijo con una voz llena de miedo fingido

-¿P-Pasa algo Lied-chan?- pregunto Chrona

-Sí, es hora del show- respondió mi amiga con una ancha sonrisa, Chrona se puso nerviosa ¿Show? ¿De qué hablan?- lo siento pero me la voy a tener que robar- dijo viéndome esta vez a mí

Sin más tomo a mí querida pelirosa de la mano y se la llevo con dirección a un pequeño escenario; Chrona me susurró un "Hasta luego" con la cara completamente roja, de repente comprendí, era obvio: iban a hacer un acto de baile o canto… esperen un momento ¿voy a oír a Chrona cantar? ¿O la voy a ver bailar? No sé cuál de las dos pero quiero verlo ya.

Ambas se subieron al escenario mientras se prendían unos reflectores.

-¡Buenas noches señoritas y señoritos!- dijo Lied llamando la atención de los presentes- mi nombre es Lied Ixtlil-Xóchitl y ella es mi amiga Chrona Makenshi-se presentó a sí misma y a la pelirosa- y esta tarde nos toca entreteneros

¿Makenshi? ¿De dónde se había sacado ese apellido? Maken es "espada demoniaca" pero no se qué quiere decir la palabra completa*, supongo que solo lo utilizo para no tener que decir "Gorgón" que inmediatamente sería relacionado con Medusa.

-B-Buenas tardes- saludó tímidamente Chrona

Note como varios chicos se le quedaban viendo embobados y sentí que me hervía la sangre, ¿Cómo se atrevían a mirar así a **mi **Chrona? Suspire, esto de estar enamorado es difícil, yo no suelo ponerme así pero al parecer encajó en la categoría de "chico-celoso".

-Bueno antes de que empecemos con el espectáculo, unas cuantas palabras- dijo Lied sonriendo anchamente- el amor es como el alcohol: te llena rápido el sistema, puede ponerte tanto feliz como triste y, hay que admitirlo, te hace cometer tonterías al por mayor.

Todos en el recinto nos reímos.

-Y con ese pequeño "breviario cultural" ¡Empecemos!- dijo la vampiro, debó admitir que es buena en esto, se le nota a gusto en un escenario, ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de mi amada que estaba más que nerviosa- está canción va dedicada a todos aquellos que están lidiando con el complicado asunto del enamoramiento.

A veces creó que Lied hace estás cosas a propósito, como si ya supiera el secreto que guardo, pero eso es imposible ¿no? (N/A: Ay Kid, no sabes lo equivocado que estas -.-).

Lied se quedo atrás mientras Chrona pasaba al frente del escenario. La canción comenzó (tenía ciertos toques góticos pero con algo de electro) y con ella la voz de mi amiga pelirroja. Mi querida Chrona comenzó a bailar al compás de la música haciendo distintos movimientos ejemplificando la letra de la melodía.

_Tengo otra confesión que hacer  
Tan complicada  
Déjame intentar explicar  
No quiero que éste sentimiento se vaya  
Así que se queda, se queda  
se queda, se queda_

_¿Es la forma en la que hablas  
la que me vuelve loco?  
¿Es la manera en que ríes  
la que está haciendo a mi corazón latir?  
¿Es la manera en la que besas?  
Esa tiene que ser la manera en la que experimentas_

_Tú eres una maravillosa pesadilla  
Los viejos hábitos nunca parecen desaparecer  
Me haces sentir nuevo ¡Sí!  
Resucitamos  
Es como que he vuelto a la vida_

_Me siento tan vivo, ¡Me siento tan vivo!  
_

_Las primeras impresiones son difíciles de borrar  
Grabadas dentro de mi mente simplemente no se irán  
Quizás estoy jugando mis cartas de una manera muy segura  
Tengo que cambiar (Cambiar)_

_¿Es la manera en la que te sientes contra mi cuerpo?  
¿Es la manera en la que actúas tan condenadamente pícara?  
¿Es la forma en que bailas  
cuando tus caderas se mueven al ritmo? (Al ritmo)_

_Tú eres una maravillosa pesadilla _

_Los viejos hábitos nunca parecen desaparecer  
Me haces sentir nuevo ¡Sí!  
Resucitamos  
Es como que he vuelto a la vida_

Me siento tan vivo, me siento tan vivo…  
Me siento tan vivo…

_Tú eres mi maravillosa pesadilla  
Los viejos hábitos nunca parecen desaparecer  
Me haces sentir nuevo ¡Sí!  
Resucitamos  
Es como que he vuelto a la vida_

Tú eres mi más maravillosa pesadilla  
Los viejos hábitos no desaparecerán  
Me hiciste alguien nuevo ¡Sí!  
Resucitamos  
Es como que he vuelto a la vida

Me siento tan vivo, me siento tan vivo…  
Me siento tan vivo, me siento tan vivo…

Juro que Chrona puede encelar a los ángeles y a los demonios por igual, la manera en que baila no puedo describirla en palabras, es como si… como si se fundiera con la música, incluso perdió su característica timidez y se movió al ritmo de la canción perfectamente… no me importaría pasarme el resto de mis días viéndola bailar… lamentablemente no soy el único que piensa eso.

Los muchachos gritaban como locos e incluso chiflaban, cosa que a mí me pareció de pésimo gusto. En eso me di cuenta de que Chrona estaba mirándome, lo cual debó decir me complació, yo le respondí con una sonrisa y aplaudiéndole, ella solo se sonrojo de aquella manera tan tierna y desvió la mirada.

-Veo que les ha gustado nuestra interpretación y sobretodo mi dulce compañera- dijo Lied con una ancha sonrisa, no sé porque pero me pareció que me hablaba a mí- complaceremos su demanda y está vez será mi compañera la que cante.

¿Chrona cantando? Después de verla bailar estoy seguro de que esto será el paraíso.

**Chrona POV.**

Me sentía nerviosa, con ganas de salir corriendo. Yo no sé cómo lidiar con cantar en público y menos con Kid-kun como espectador.

-_Vamos, adelante, Bonvivant está triste y necesita que un ángel le cante_- me susurró Lied-chan con su bien formada habilidad para que solo yo la escuche- _anda, se __**su **__ángel_

Con esas palabras saque valor de quien sabe dónde; era cierto, Kid-kun estaba deprimido y se le notaba, y él había dicho que solo con que le sonriera era suficiente pero seguro que cantarle una canción ayudaba ¿no?

Al parecer Lied-chan se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba por que dijo:

-Bien esta canción va dedica a un joven en particular, un amigo nuestro entre el público, me reservo decir su nombre; sin más preámbulos ¡Que empiece la música!

Dicho esto se hizo para atrás y enseguida el sonido de la música lleno la habitación. Comencé a cantar.

_Cayendo voy_

_Dentro de mi sombra_

_Siento tu respiración_

_La muerte en la noche está_

_No temas_

_A cuentos de brujas_

_Porque al verte sonreír_

_Reflejas la felicidad en ti_

_Nos vemos en sueños_

_Cariño_

_Incluso si son pesadillas_

_Brillo dorado hare todo por ti_

_Estrellas destruiré_

_En está oscura luna_

_De papel_

_Sé que ahora confías en mí_

_Y yo_

_Perdida estoy_

_Por siempre junto a ti_

_Pues tu alma tiene un resplandor_

_Como la luna azul_

_Brillo dorado me has dado una razón_

_Para sobrevivir_

_Nos une un lazo_

_Que eterno es_

_Sé que ahora confías en mí_

_Y yo_

_Perdida estoy_

_Por siempre junto a ti_

_A tu lado siempre luchare_

_Solo confía en mí._

De alguna manera creo que eso es lo que siento cuando estoy con Kid-kun; no sé todavía que es exactamente lo que siento por él pero a la vez que me pone muy feliz siento que no puede ser, que él nunca aceptaría mis sentimientos… pero no quiero dejar esto, quiero intentarlo.

La gente volvió a aplaudir y vi el rostro sonriente de Kid-kun mirándome mientras aplaudía, solo de verlo sonreí rebosante de felicidad.

Es tan dulce, es tan tierno, es tan cálido lo que siento…

¿Podría ser… amor?

**Kid POV.**

Como pensé, su voz no tenía comparación. Aplaudí con fervor mirándola y ella me obsequio una sonrisa. Mi corazón se lleno de felicidad, aunque en ella había un trago amargo; no sabía cómo decirle además no creo que ella me quiera así ¿Por qué debería? Hay mejores chicos que yo, yo debo ser su última opción si es que siquiera me toma en cuenta, después de todo soy un shinigami y ella una bruja, debe odiarme.

Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a negar esto que siento, no… estoy perdidamente y locamente enamorado de Chrona y se lo hare saber así sea lo último que haga, por eso primero intentare ser un mejor amigo y después… y después ya veré si hay oportunidad de ser algo más.

-Y esto acaba aquí mis queridos caballeros y damas- se despidió Lied con alegría- espero hayan disfrutado del show

-Hasta luego- dijeron ambas bajando del escenario y yendo a los cambiadores, decidí esperarlas.

Pedí la cuenta y pague dejando una generosa propina. Después de eso salí de la cafetería y espere. Unos minutos después las escuche salir, venían conversando.

-Buen espectáculo- dije para llamar su atención

-Gracias- dijo Lied con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-G-Gracias Kid-kun- contesto Chrona, raro, no se sonrojo, tenía una mirada extraña que me puso un poco nervioso

-Sera mejor que vuelva a casa ¿tu acompañaras a Chrona?- pregunte a mi amiga pelirroja

-Sip, no te preocupes está en buenas manos- contesto la pequeña vampiro

-Entonces hasta luego chicas- dije despidiéndolas con mis dos manos

-Nos vemos en la casa- dijo Lied empezando a avanzar en dirección al Shibusen

En eso Chrona hizo algo que nunca me espere de ella. Se acerco lentamente a mí y cuando estuvo muy cerca me dijo:

-Gracias por venir, me alegraste el día

En sí mismo el solo hecho de que me dijera eso ya era sorprendente pero lo perfecciono inclinándose y dándome un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-H-Hasta luego K-Kid-kun- dijo después de su atrevida acción dándose media vuelta completamente roja, aunque no creo que tanto como yo, sin más salió corriendo hacia donde su amiga pelirroja.

Yo solo estaba en shock pero cuando me recupere me sentí el joven más suertudo del mundo.

**Chrona POV.**

¿Qué demonios acabo de hacer? ¡Bese a Kid-kun! ¡No me lo creo! Corrí sin darle tiempo a contestar, quizás se enojo pero ¡se siente tan linda está sensación en mi pecho!

-¡Hey Chrona-chan! ¡No me dejes!- grito mi amiga corriendo detrás de mi

-L-Lied-chan- dije deteniéndome, ya no me acordaba de ella

-Hace unos 50 metros que dejaste a Bonvivant atrás, creo que ya puedes dejar de correr-me dijo sin resuello, me sonreía- ¿Qué fue eso?

Yo solo me puse roja.

-Así que ¿Bonvivant Kid te gusta?- pregunto con amplia sonrisa

-Y-Yo… no sé- dije

-A ver ¿te gusta estar cerca de él? ¿Te sientes feliz cuando te habla? ¿Te pones nerviosa cuando está muy cerca? ¿Te pones triste cuando se va? ¿Sientes un agradable calor en tu pecho cuando te sonríe?- interrogo Lied-chan mientras yo asentía a todas las preguntas poniéndome cada vez más roja- ¡Qué bien! ¡Eso es amor!- me dijo abrazándome

-¿A-Amor?- así que eso es lo que siento por Kid-kun- … lo amo- que bonito se siente decir esas palabras en voz alta

-Exacto, ahora solo falta que se lo digas- comentó Lied-chan sin dejar de sonreír- tomate tu tiempo, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para decírselo

-S-Si, ¿p-pero crees que é-él me corresponda?- pregunte sin esperanzas

-No te preocupes, ya verás que lo hace- me animo ella soltándome con delicadeza- vamos, te llevo a tu cuarto.

**Kid POV.**

No he vuelto todavía a mi casa, quiero disfrutar de la alegría que me invade en privado así que deambuló por las calles hasta casi llegar a los límites de la ciudad, casi no hay gente en esta zona.

Pasaron un par de horas, era hora de volver, seguro que Liz y Patty me están esperando para la comida. Saque el dibujo que guardaba en el bolsillo de mi camisa y los desdoble con cuidado, quiero ver el rostro de la persona que amo una vez más antes de irme.

Ahí estaba todo: sus ojos, su boca, su pelo y su hermosa sonrisa, claro que no se podían comparar a la Chrona real pero era un consuelo poder verla cuando yo quisiera. Me acorde del beso que me dio y me lleve distraídamente una mano a mi mejilla, un alegre calor me llenó… se había sentido tan bien.

Una ráfaga de aire repentina me arrancó el dibujo de la mano, ¡Rayos! ¡Vuelve! Corrí detrás de la hoja de papel como alma que lleva el diablo, no quería perderlo, tenía un alto valor sentimental para mí, era el dibujo con el cual había aceptado mi enamoramiento.

Escuche un pequeño golpe y me di cuenta de que a alguien le había caído, literalmente, en la cara, tapándosela. La persona dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

-Esto… disculpa, eso es mío si pudie-me corte a mitad de frase al ver quien era

¡Horror y pena! ¡Pero si es Lied! ¿Qué clase de suerte tengo para que ella esté aquí en este mismo momento? Ya ni siquiera puedo correr, seguro que ya sabe que soy yo.

-No te preocupes- dijo quitándose el papel de encima, para mi horror volteo a ver que era y una ancha sonrisa se formo en su rostro- ¿Qué es esto Bonvivant? ¿Puede ser que…- me miró con picardía- te gusta Chrona-chan?

Inmediatamente mi cara paso al rojo oscuro.

-P-Pero que dices ¿C-Como podría gustarme? Es demasiado a-asimétrica-me hice el loco odiándome por las palabras que salían de mi boca.

Lied dio un quedó suspiro.

-Si tienes razón, perdón- se rio suavemente- fue una idea ridícula, después de todo Chrona-chan no es tu tipo- dijo haciendo que algo me doliera en el corazón- es muy torpe, tímida, asimétrica, deprimida, incoherente, insegura, ingenua, indecisa, siempre está repitiendo que no sabe lidiar con tal o cual cosa y para acabarla está plana- recitó mi amiga vampiro- ¡Es todo un caso! ¡Nunca te fijarías en ella! ¡Jejejeje!

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, sentí que mi sangre era lava liquida ardiendo en mis venas, nunca creí que Lied hablara así de su amiga ¡Pero se las vería conmigo por hacerlo!

-¡¿De qué demonios te ríes?!- le grite cortando su risa a la mitad- ¡Que te quede claro que puede que tenga todos esos defectos pero sus dotes son mucho mayores! ¡Es más, sus defectos la hacen más hermosa! ¡Y déjame decirte que ella es la chica más dulce, preciosa y agradable que he conocido en mi vida! ¡Y que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella! ¡Así es, yo, Death the kid, amo a Chrona! ¡Así que no la vuelvas a insultar a menos de que quieras terminar como una mancha en el pavimento!- concluí mirándola con ojos agresivos, no sé de donde saque tanto aire para decir todo aquello

Lied se rió a carcajadas dejándome confundido.

-¿Eso lo puedo tomar como una confesión?- pregunto cuando pudo contener la risa

-Tú… ¿Acaso tú…?- pregunte dándome cuenta de algo

-Sí, ya lo sabía- contesto antes de que pudiera terminar de formular la pregunta- desde la primera noche

Me puse rojo ¿acaso era tan obvio?

-Los demás no se han dado cuenta pero yo soy muy observadora- me tranquilizo- ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?

-No sé, primero quiero que me conozca mejor y luego… ya veré- explique bastante calmado, Lied me inspiraba confianza

-Creo que será lo mejor- dijo pensativa- bueno, es mejor que regresemos a casa

-Patty ya debe estar haciendo una rabieta porque me estoy tardando- dije pensando en los gritos de la pequeña rubia

-Toma, creo que es tuyo- me dijo mi amiga regresándome el dibujo

-Si gracias- agradecí tomándolo y volviéndolo a guardar

-Mmmm… vas a necesitar algo mejor que eso- comentó la pequeña vampiro- ya te regalare una que otra fotografía de Chrona- dijo sonriendo

Yo solo me sonroje.

¡Hello, hello lectores! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, mejor que yo que he estado atareada con la escuela y fue ese el motivo por el cual no pude escribir hasta ahora T_T

Black Star: ¡Ese no es motivo para que no hayas puesto en el capitulo al GRAN Ore-sama!

¡Cállate! (dándole un Lily-Chop) creí que dijiste que me ibas ayudar con mi tarea

Black Star: ¡Y eso hice! ¡No hay nadie como Ore-sama! ¡NYAHAHAHA! (enseñándome un cuaderno lleno de operaciones mal hechas)

¡¿Qué hiciste idiota?! ¡Todo está mal!

Correteándolo por todo el lugar con intenciones asesinas.

¡Lo matare! Aunque tal vez fue mi error por pedirle ayuda, bueno lectores nos vemos ¡Hasta la próxima!

ps- Un sincero agradecimiento a mis mas queridos lectores: Jumbiie, Julian y Neko-chan !Gracias por su apoyo! !Son lo mejor! (los estrecha en un abrazote)

ps de ps- bien he estado pensando en unas cuantas historias (aunque ya tengo suficiente trabajo pero bueno) pero no se cual empezar a escribir primero asi que diganme que prefieren:

1.- **La vida de una mascota: **Kid hace enfurecer a Blair criticando a los gatos y en castigo la linda gatita magica lo convierte !En gato! por asares del destino termina en casa de Chrona, ahora son dueña y mascota ¿Esta nueva relacion podra convertirse en algo mas?

2.- **Una vida estudiantil no tan común: **La vida de una chica se vuelve de lo más rara cuando al entrar en una nueva escuela sus compañeros y profesores son los personajes de Soul eater, sin poderes ni nada pero con sus "extravagantes" personalidades. Ligeramente basado en mis vivencias personales, SXM, TXBS KXC

3.- **De ricos y pobres: **un pequeño accidente hara que una persona rica y una pobre termine viviendo en la misma casa, cada uno aprendiendo del otro y dandose cuenta de que no todo era como ellos lo pensaban KxC.

!Ustedes digan! !Se los dejo de tarea! y hablando de tarea !Vuelve aque Black Star! (sale en pos del peli azul).


End file.
